Why now?
by RoiseCraigg
Summary: Piper is just starting to get her life back together, she's engaged and happy. One night when she is out celebrating with Polly she bumps into her ex girlfriend Alex Vause. Will this change everything for piper?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CAST IN THIS STORY. **

_**I just wanted to give a heads up before reading my first EVER fanfic. This story starts the night after larry proposed to Piper. This story is based on the reality. I haven't included the prison part in this story as I wanted to mix it up and left the prison part for the show. I hope you enjoy!**_

Piper could't believe she was finally engaged, she has been dreaming about this day since she was a really small girl. Piper loved Larry and loved having Larry about. When he finally proposed to her she was so relieved. Polly; Pipers best friend is taking her out for a ''few'' drinks tonight to celebrate her engagement and couldn't wait. It was 8pm and Piper was getting dressed for her night out. She decided on wearing a slim skinny black dress with her hair up in a little bun. She was checking her self out in the mirror when she clocked her fish tattoo and became a little sad. Piper decided it was time for a shot because she didn't want to think about her past. It has been 10 years since Piper flew back from Paris when she left her girlfriend after her mother died. Piper didn't want to leave her but she knew if she didn't leave then she would of stayed for longer and she needed out. Her ex girlfriend ruined there life. She was a drug dealer. Piper snapped back to reality and smiled when she got a text from Larry

Larry - "Heyyy babe. Hope you have a really good time tonight, love you xx"

All Piper could do was smile. Her life with Larry was perfect. No drug dealer, no fights, no danger, just perfect and what Piper's family would of wanted. No one knew of her ex girlfriend other than Polly. She hated not telling Larry about her past but Piper knew it was for the best.

Piper - "Hi baby. Thank you, I'll be thinking about you all night, love you too x"

It was now 9:30pm and her taxi just arrived, she was meeting polly at the new club that opened in town called "Beauty Fish" Polly found it funny because of Pipers tattoo and Piper just thought it was fate due to her tattoo. Piper arrived at "Beauty Fish" at 10pm and was waved down by Polly at a round booth. "To your engagement fucker" Polly yelled when Piper was walking up to the booth and Piper walked to the bar away from the screaming Best Friend. Piper got a drink at the bar and walked back to the booth. Piper got her favourite drink a margarita. "Hey you, this place is so cool man. This margarita was called "Only yours" and I haven't had this taste in.." she stopped when she realised what that taste reminded her of. "Whats wrong pipe?" Polly asked very concerned. Piper looked down at her drink and started to well up a little bit "I'm sorry, I'm being silly and I've had like 5 shots of vodka before I came out" Piper said them snorted. The drinks were flowing and the laughs got laughter between the two best friend "Imagine this, a night club named after my tattoo" Piper snorted and could hear a sweet sweet sound she hadn't heard in so long. A laughter, so sweet, so cute she could just swallow up and hold on to tight. Piper was hearing the laughter of her ex girlfriend from 10 years ago but she knew it was the drink that was making her hear that noise. "So pipe, are you ready to be Mrs Bloom? He is so inlove with you Pipe, don't fuck it up" Polly said to Piper but Piper was still listening to that sweet laughter and snorted "PIPE ARE YOU LISTENING?" Piper jumped out her skin when her best friend shouted at her "God sorry, I was listening to..never mind. I love Larry, I do. I just don't know if I'm that inlove with him the way he is" Piper said seriously at Polly. Polly slapped her arm "Are you freaking kidding me? You are even more in love than him Pipe. You are always all over him like a freaking lolly pop" Polly snorted and Piper laughed with her best friend.

It was now around 2am and Piper and Polly were dancing about on the dance floor to some Drake, laughing and falling over because they were so drunk. Piper stumbled back to the bar and got drinks for herself and Polly. She started hearing that sweet laughter again but this time she decided to look to where it sounded like it was coming from. That was the moment she saw her. Tall, dark hair, thick black glasses, she was wearing black ripped jeans, black top and Doc Martins coming out her mouth was that sweet laughter she once knew but this time she had her hands over this slutty ginger girl, Piper grew jealous. Piper had no clue why she was jealous "its been 10 years, get your self together chapman" Piper said to herself. She walked back to the table with the drinks and sat down a little pissed off. "Woah pipe, whats the matter with you? You seen a ghost?" Piper glared at her and then downed her drink. "You can say that" Piper couldn't stop looking over at her ex girlfriend. Vause, Alex Vause was her name. She was hot, tall and so good in bed. Piper shake'd her head. Piper knew she had a handsome, kind, loving, caring fiancee at home, who she loved. Piper knew she couldn't be getting jealous when she had a good man at home. At that moment she thought fuck it and threw her hair out her bun, that left her hair to fall down her side and back "I'll be back in 5 minutes wait here" Thats when she saw Alex walking to the bar alone. Piper got up and walked next alex at the bar "Hi, can i get a margarita please'' Alex giggled before she even looked at the person. "You know, the only person that has ever ordered a margarita when its this cold outside is the love of my.." thats when Alex looked at the person standing next to her and froze when she noticed that it was in fact the love of her life "life.." Alex continued and Piper looked up at her like it was the first time they met. Piper didn't know how to feel or what to say, all she could think about was Alex's hands over that girl. "Pipes.." Alex said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I just want to know how well you guys thought about my first ever chapter? PLEASE Review and tell me what do you think is going to happen? I know a lot of you don't like larry, I don't personally like him either but I wanted to make a very different fanfic! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. MUCH LOVE

ROSIE XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to give a huge thank you for everyone that has followed and reviewed my first ever FanFic. I didn't think I would get such a great response from everyone and its made me extremely happy! There was one review that said what the cliffhanger but without the cliffhanger people wouldn't want to read more or be more invested into the story. **

**My Beauty Fish **

Piper couldn't believe her eyes, the person stood right in font of her was the woman she left, when her mother just died, 10 years ago. Piper just stood there looking up at Alex when she noticed a tear appear out of Alex's eyes. Piper couldn't take anymore of it because she knew she soon would be crying in front of her. Piper didn't want Alex to know that she was her weakness, Alex was and still is Piper's weakness, even after 10 years. Piper looked away from Alex and started to walk away when Alex grabbed her arm before she could move "Wait..please don't go" Alex said softly. Piper shaked her head and pushed Alex's arm away from her and headed to the clubs bathroom. Alex decide to follow Piper. Piper pushed the doors open and was shaking her head. Alex grabbed her arm again which made Piper trip over her feet and fall very close to Alex. Piper looked up at Alex once more, just like 5 minutes ago. "Will you please stop walking away from me?" Alex said a little bit more pissed off than she wanted to sound. "Let me the fuck go, Alex. You don't get to grab me like that!" Alex raised her eyebrow and let go of Piper "I'm sorry, did i hurt you?" Alex said concerned touching her arm softly. Piper watched Alex's actions and started to get shivers down her spine. "A little, Al." Alex looked at Piper surprised she used her nickname that only Piper was allowed to call her. "I'm sorry, pipes. Please forgive me?" Piper darted her eyes at Alex, she once again shaked her head before she said "Like forgive you for putting me in danger?" Piper shouted at Alex. "Fuck you, you loved it, pipes. Fuck. It should be me forgiving you for fucking leaving me!" Alex shouted "When my mother just died!" Alex continued and pushed past piper hard leaving the bathroom.

Piper exited the bathroom pissed off, she wasn't done with Alex and she couldn't believe she just said that to her. It has been 10 fucking years and she should get over it. Piper thought to her self. What was she expecting to happen? This is Alex fucking Vause. Piper grabbed her bag from the table they were sitting at. "We are fucking leaving, now polly!" Piper shouted at her best friend which made her best friend jump but she followed piper concerned to why she was acting like a fool. "Piper where are we going? What is the matter? Why are we running?" Polly stopped to catch her breathe "Piper Elizabeth Chapman stop right there" Polly shouted at her best friend. "I just want to get home, TAXI!" Piper said and then shouted. It was now 2am and Piper just wanted to go home. Piper couldn't stop her tears from coming down her cheek all the way home in the taxi.

It was now 2:30am on a Sunday morning. Piper just got in to her home and started to take off her clothes to put on her PJs. She checked her bag just incase she lost something when she found a little note folded up in the corner. Piper sat on the corner of the bed and opened the note.

"Dear My Pipes,

I'm sorry that i hurt you, or made you cry. I didn't mean to ever hurt you like that, but you hurt me too.

I don't want to argue or talk about stuff that we have been through drunk, I want to do it when we are sober and happier.

Meet me on Monday at 3pm at ''Beauty Fish" Club. Its actually a restaurant in the mornings/afternoons. I hope to see you there.

I'm so sorry Pipes, I hope you can forgive me?

Much love

Your Alex xo"

Piper just starred at the note for the next 5 minutes with tears falling down her eyes. Piper knew she had to meet up with Alex because they left in such bad terms and Piper has been for 10 years so sorry for leaving Alex when her mother died. Just when Piper was going to put her lips on the note like she was kissing Alex she heard a noise. Something that jumped her back to reality. It was Larry. Larry grabbed Piper from behind and held her so tight. "Mmmm, you smell like vodka and sweat" Larry laughed and kissed Piper on her cheek. Piper smiled at Larry's actions and she knew that she has a good man but there has always been something missing. Missing for 10 years. Alex. Piper moved into bed and started kissing Larry. While she was kissing Larry she started to cry because for the first time in there 3 year relationship the kissing felt different. It was missing something. Alex. Alex. Alex. Piper pulled away and ran to the bathroom. Larry was shocked that Piper was crying and followed behind her. Piper was puking in the toilet which she was still crying. Larry was rubbing her back and then returned to bed, he fell asleep right away. Piper was pissed that he literally just stayed with her for less than 30 seconds before he went back to bed. Piper sat next to the toilet for the next 30 minutes thinking to her self. Piper decided to get up and get into bed. It was now 4am in the morning and she needed her sleep.

Piper didn't get up till 1pm Sunday afternoon as she was hungover from her nights out with Polly. Piper couldn't remember anything about that night, other than Alex. Alex with the girl and there fight. She knew that Alex wanted to meet her tomorrow afternoon and Piper decided she was going to meet Alex. It was now 6pm and Piper was deciding on what to wear. "Why you getting so stressed for, Pipe?" Larry said sweetly to Piper. Piper never let anyone else call her "Pipes" as that was only for Alex. "I haven't seen this friend for years Larry, its important." Piper snapped at Larry and regretted it right away. "sorry, sorry. Jesus." Larry said to Piper. Piper looked at Larry and smiled. Piper walked over to Larry and held him so tight. Piper felt safe in Larry's arms, he was strong. Piper knew she loved Larry but she also knew she wasn't in love with him. Piper acted like it around friends and family but not really at home. Piper was never over her first love, the love of her life. Alex. That is why it was so hard for her to meet with Alex because she didn't want to start feeling them feelings towards her because even though she wasn't in love with Larry, she really did love Larry and didn't want to break his heart. Piper and Larry went to bed and ended up having sex. There sex wasn't very exciting. Piper would get in top of Larry and ride him till they both came and that was it. Piper and Larry finished, kissed each other and went to sleep. Piper turned away from Larry and a tear escaped her eye. Piper soon closed her eyes and she was asleep.

Monday Morning. Piper got up early and went in for a shower then after she got dressed went for a run. Piper loved to go running. After her running she made herself and Larry breakfast. "LARRY, LARRY, BREAKFAST BABY!" Piper sat at the table. Piper was watching her handsome Fiancee walking to the breakfast table with his top off and boxers on. "Hey sexy" Larry laughed at Piper and kissed her hand. "Hey beautiful" Larry smiled at Piper. "I was thinking maybe I could meet your friend with you? Then it can be like our lunch?" Larry said smiling. "NO" Piper said "I mean no, sorry, I need to meet her by myself Larry." Piper swallowed avoiding Larry's face. "Okay babe, just make sure you text me on the way home then." Larry smiled at Piper then got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Piper waved Larry off as he had to be at a meeting. It was now 1pm and Piper started getting ready. Piper decided on a white skinny dress, her hair was curly down her back and black heels. Piper decided to take off her engagement ring as she didn't want to have the conversation with Alex. It was about them and only them. Piper wanted to look good, she finished her make up and called for a taxi. The taxi arrived at 2:45 and she headed to "Beauty Fish" Club.

Piper arrived at the club at 2:55pm and looked around for Alex. Piper was looking for Alex for ages. Piper turned around when she could hear that wonder laughter again. There she was. Tall, dark hair and thick glasses, wearing a tight black dress with black heels. "God she looks so fucking hot" Piper said to herself. Piper walked up to the bar where Alex stood "Hi" Piper said sweetly. Alex turned and looked at her, she had a shocked face. "Pipes…you came..I" Alex was stopped with two arms around her, Piper was holding her for a second and she decided to hug her back. It felt right, it felt good. Piper pulled away. "What was that for?" Alex raised her eyebrow at Piper. "To say i'm sorry for Saturday night" Piper looked at her then started smiling. Piper couldn't believe Alex was standing right in front of her. "Come on, i've got us the best seat in town" Alex smiled and took Pipers hand. Piper looked down at Alex's actions and decided to lock her hand with hers. It felt like no time has past. Piper didn't care what she was doing right now because it felt right. "Wow Alex, this is.." Piper looked around at the candle lit garden where there was a singe table with 2 chairs, which also had a candle on the table "beautiful" Piper continued saying to Alex. Alex smiled at her and they both sat down. "Well this isn't weird" Alex said then laughed. "It is so good to see you" Piper smiled. Piper and Alex were talking for 5 hours about life, money and jobs. Alex got out of the drug business and was now just living life. Piper was now working and managing Poppy's business with her best friend. "so i'm guessing thats your girlfriend you were with the night I seen you then?" Piper said looking down at her pudding. Alex smirk at her "My girlfriend? Why you ask? You jealous?" Alex snorted while looking at Piper who was still looking down. Piper didn't say anything and looked over at the trees. "Hey.." Alex said while she put her hand on Pipers cheek "Thats not my girlfriend, I mean, yes we fucked but I haven't had another girlfriend since.." thats when Piper looked at Alex. "you.." Alex said straight into Pipers eyes. "Oh.." Piper said feeling a little guilty that she now has a fiancee. "Hey, its getting quite late and cold" Alex said looking at her phone, it was now 8pm. "Do you want to come to mine for a drink? No funny business?" Alex laughed. Piper thought it was probably best to go home but she didn't want this night to end "sure, sounds good Al"

They were both stood outside Alex's house now. Alex grabbed Pipers hand again and guided her into her house. "This is my home" Alex let go of her hand and looked at Piper. Piper was smiling "This is beautiful" Piper went and sat on the couch. "Well make yourself at home, pipes, god" Alex smiled then laughed. Alex got a bottle of vodka and lemonade out and sat next to Piper. They were on glass number 3 now when Piper needed to tell her about Larry. "Al..I need to tell you something" Piper looked at Alex. Alex smiled at her "You know, you can tell me anything, pipes" Piper swallowed then spoke "I've been with someone for 3 years, his name is Larry and he asked me to marry him last week and I said yes but then.." Alex got up and walked over to the open doors that lead to a landing on the house. "Al..please..I" Alex was still turned around at this point. "I knew you weren't single Pipes, but engaged?" Alex was now turned round pissed off. Piper stepped closer to Alex "I'm not in love with him Alex, I have never been in love with anyone apart from you" Alex now was looking at Piper, all she wanted to do was run up to her and kiss her on the lips but she held herself back. Piper started walking more towards Alex "Stop, you can't look at me like that, walk to me like that, all i want to do is kiss you, pipes" Alex said then turned away then she felt Pipers hand on her arm. Alex shut her eyes and let a tear come down her eye. Piper rested her forehead on Alex forehand which made Alex open her eyes. "I missed you.." Piper whispered softly "I missed you, too" Alex whispered back letting a tear fall. "Come on, its cold out here" Piper said putting her hand in Alex's pulling her to the couch. Alex laid down and piper rested her head on Alex's chest, soon after they both fell asleep.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**What did you guys think? This is the second chapter to "Why now?" even though this chapter was very lovely its about to kick right off. This chapter was based on there connection. Nothing happened here but they are starting to catch feelings again, or did it never leave? Please tell me what you think? Review and please follow this story! **

**MUCH LOVE **

**ROSIE **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies. All you do is Lie.**

Piper woke up at 8am, she was wrapped in the arms of her ex lover, ex girlfriend, the love of her life. Piper felt good, she used to love falling asleep in Alex's arms, the place she always felt safe. Piper never done this with Larry, he wasn't that type of person. Larry was a man, he didn't do emotion, he didn't do cuddling, he never held her hair back when she was being sick. Larry was not Alex. Piper pulled her phone out her pocket and jumped up from Alex's arms "FUCK" Piper shouted which made Alex wake up from her sleep "Pipes, fuck, you have always been so loud in the morning" Alex giggled at her while playing with Pipers hair. Piper smiled at Alex "Al, I really need to get going, Larry will be wondering where I am" Piper said to Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and got up "Fuck Larry" Alex said seriously. Piper shaked her head and went into Alex room. "Hey Al, I'm going to borrow some clothes, i'll give them back" Piper shouted from the bedroom. "So I will see you again then?" Alex said leaning against her side of the door smirking. Piper giggled and got undressed, not giving it a second thought that she was now naked in front of Alex. Alex's jaw dropped, Piper looked so beautiful, sexy and hot. "Pipes.." Alex began to say walking towards her, Alex put her hands on Pipers naked skin. Piper began to shiver and then pushed Alex off laughing. "Stop Al, we are friends remember? I'm engaged" Alex looked Piper up and down "Right" Alex huffed. Piper got ready and then grabbed Alex's phone and typed her phone number in. "Look I really need to get going, Text me" Piper said then gave Alex and quick hug and left. Alex smiled to her self and noticed Pipers dress was folded up on the couch. Alex picked it up and smelled it. It smelt just like Piper and she smiled.

Piper arrived home at 9am, she closed the door and slide down the door smiling to her self. A voice was coming from the kitchen "Pip..PIPER?" Shouted Larry running to the front door. Larry gave Piper a hug and Piper rolled her eyes "Where the fuck have you been Piper? I was so worried, I thought something happened and then.." Piper put her hand up to stop Larry from saying anything else. "Larry will you stop acting like I am 10, I went to my friends house, we had a few more drinks and I fell asleep. Nothing more to tell." Piper got up and dropped her bag in the kitchen "Stop acting like you're 10? You were fucking gone all night!" Larry shouted at Piper. Piper turned around quickly "Fuck you, I was with my friend, who fyi gave me some clothes so I wouldn't come home smelling like sweat for you Larry" Piper said then pushed Larry out the way. "You know what, do what you fucking like Piper, you always do anyway" Larry said walking out the door, slamming it on the way out. Piper threw a plate across the floor and grabbed her phone when she noticed a new number with a message attached.

*NEW NUMBER*

"Hey pipes, missing your arms around me already ;) just kidding! Friends remember?

How did the fiancee react when you got home? Hope he wasn't too pissed off. When should I come get my clothes?

I would rather like to take it off you ;) FRIENDS i know. Text me when you're next free."

Piper smiled at her text.

"Well well well, Alex Pearl Vause, what a flirt ;) actually he stormed out like a big kid.

Are you free now?"

Piper pressed send and smiled at the phone when it started ringing with "Alex" as the Caller ID

"Hello?" Piper said sweetly

"So you pretty much run out of my apartment, tell me your boyfriend is going to go nuts and now you're asking me if i am free?" Alex giggled

Piper laughed as well, she didn't know what was happening but she was getting butterflies "Actually I had to go Miss Vause, anyway are you?" Piper said back.

"meet me at Beauty Fish's club in 15 minutes, I have to tell you something" Alex said seriously but before piper could answer Alex hung up.

Piper had just arrived at Beauty fish and noticed Alex right away. Piper was still in her gym gear as she didn't have enough time to change and didn't want to be late. "Hey" Piper said nudging Alex's arm. Alex turned round and smiled at Piper "oh and fyi its fiancee not boyfriend" Piper continued smiling at Alex. Piper sat down at the bar and ordered a drink for her and Alex. Both of the woman sat down at a table and there was a awkward silent for 2 minutes. Piper looked at Alex "So you had to tell me something?" Piper said seriously. Alex looked up at Piper and smiled "Actually, that something is this place. Please listen before you run away, anyway this place is owned by me. I bought it recently and named it after your tattoo, in hope to find you again" Alex took a deep breathe in and continued "I did find you, you came, like it was destiny Pipes, but the only thing standing in the way is.." Alex was now looking at Piper "Your fiancee" Alex stopped talking and Pipers mouth was wide open. Piper was shocked, yes she thought it was weird that this club was named after her tattoo but now she knows that this is Alex's club. Piper got up and walked to the front door. Alex should "Pipes, please wait" but Piper was already out the door.

Piper got a taxi all the way home, jumped into a shower and got dressed. Piper put on her head phones and listened to "The Night We Met"

_"__I had all and then most of you _

_some and now none of you _

_Take me back to the night we met _

_i don't know what I'm supposed to do _

_Haunted by the ghost of you_

_Oh, take me back to the night we met" _

Piper sat on the floor going through pictures of herself and Alex that she kept because Alex was just someone she couldn't forget, Alex was the love of her life, is still the love of her life but her life was so much different now. She was about to get married. Larry was her fiancee. Piper sat there looking at the pipers crying with the song still playing on her headphones, the song that would always remind her of Alex.

_"__When the night was full of terrors _

_and your eyes were filled with tears _

_when you had not touched me yet _

_Oh, take me back to the night we met" _

Piper sat there for half an hour crying over the pictures when she received 3 texts.

LARRY

"I'm sorry for shouting babe, dinner tonight?"

POLLY

"Call me! You're not going to believe who I just seen!"

ALEX

"Please Pipes, don't walk out of my life again, please. I am going to be at the club tonight again at around 9pm. Please don't walk out my life again, I can't cope losing you again"

Piper touched over Alex's name on her phone and got up from the floor and decided to call Larry. Piper spent 20 minutes on the phone to Larry. Larry had booked at a table 9pm, the same time Alex wanted to meet up at the club, HER club. Piper decided to get ready as it was 7pm and she had less than 2 hours to get ready and she knew she takes forever to get ready. Piper decided on a black dress, her hair was flowing down her back with white heels to go with her purse. Piper got into the taxi at 8:45pm "Jim's Restaurant please"

AUTHORS NOTE: For this next part I suggest playing "The night we met" by Lord Huron, Trust me you won't regret it! 3..2..1 PLAY IT!

Piper was looking out the window, they were passing Beauty Fish club when she had a urge of butterflies, the lush of love, the power over her right now was nothing she has ever felt before "STOP!" Piper shouted, the taxi came to a stop. Piper gave the guy money for the trip and ran out of the taxi. Piper got through the front doors of the club, she noticed Alex downing a drink looking depressed "ALEX" Piper shouted. Alex turned around and instantly smiled at Piper. Piper started to run across the club, everything went slow motion, time froze and it felt like it was only them two at the club. Piper through her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her deeply closing her eyes. The kiss felt like it lasted for 2 hours but in reality it was only 5 minutes. Piper pulled away from Alex and rested her forehead on hers. Alex looked at her. "Take me back to the night we met" Piper sang to Alex with a tear falling down her cheek. Piper pulled away from Alex with more tears falling down her cheek "I will always love you Alex Pearl Vause, I will always think about you, I will always miss you.." While Piper was speaking Alex had tears streaming down her face. "I will never forget you, Al. Alex I love you more than I will love anyone, but I am getting married and this is my life now." Piper kissed Alex's cheek and wiped her tears from her face. Piper smiled at Alex. "Goodbye Miss Vause" Piper chocked and walked away from Alex. Alex fell to her knees crying and then looked up "No pipes, this is only the beginning, I will win you back" Alex kissed her hand and blew it towards Pipers back while she was walking away.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**WELL? What did you guys think of the 3rd chapter? I know it was finally them kissing and then Piper walked away AGAIN but this is only the beginning of Vauseman I promise! Its a very short chapter but thats only because chapter 4 is going to be a wild and huge one! I hope to do a chapter every single day but I am away to Ibiza in 1 week so there will be a week gap but i'm hoping to post 3 chapters on Friday 30th as I am away from the 31st! PLEASE REVIEW! FOLLOW! I am always up for your ideas! I LOVE YOU GUYS!3 **

Twitter:AlexPiperVause for updates!


	4. Chapter 4

**ITS ALWAYS BEEN YOU**

It has been 2 weeks since the last time Piper seen Alex. Piper just wanted to move on with her life, she knew she loved Alex but she also knew that her family wouldn't approve of Alex, that's the only thing that was holding her back, her family. Every time her phone went off she hoped it was a message from Alex, god how much she missed her. It was 14th of December when Piper was on her morning run, she loved the cold air in New York, she loved the birds singing. Piper stopped at the park bench to catch her breathe, thats when she seen her, Alex was wobbling along the side walk when she fell over. Piper got up from the bench and ran over to Alex "Jesus Al, are you ok?" Piper said scared that Alex hurt herself "Pipes, Pipes is that yoooou?" Alex said laughing so loud. Piper knew this Alex, this Alex was the Alex that would get drunk when she's having a really hard time, this is the Alex that hurt Piper because she knew she made her this way. Piper help her up on her feet. "Come here, pipes, give me a kiss" Alex pushed Piper up against the wall "Al come on, lets go get coff.." thats when Piper was cut off by Alex's kiss. The kiss was soft, slow, perfect. Piper snapped out of her fantasy and pushed Alex away "NO ALEX!" Piper shouted while looking at Alex seriously. Alex looked at Piper and strugged her shoulders "Whatever, your lost" Alex started to run away but she kept falling over her feet "Fuck al, stop, listen, let me help you" Piper said running after her. Alex swung her arms around hitting Piper in the face. Piper stepped back holding her face, looking at Alex while a tear was coming down "Fuck off Piper, Fuck off like you always do!" Alex shouted at her not realising she hurt her in the face until she looked up "Fuck, pipes.." Pipers face was bleeding now and Piper was now crying, Piper started walking really fast away from Alex, Alex was trying to catch up with her but she fell over again. "Pipes.." Alex cried out for Piper but Piper just kept walking into the sunshine of the cold December morning.

Piper got back to her apartment and Larry was waiting for her "Shit pipe, what happened?" Larry said concerning "Its fine Larry, I just fell over" Piper said to him blankly while cleaning the blood from her face. Larry came up from behind her and kissed her wet face "and you've been crying, whats the matter pipe? You can tell me anything" Larry was now looking into Pipers eyes. Piper hated lying but when it came to Alex, she had to. Piper gave Larry a peck on the lips and smiled "When I fell it was sore, I had a little cry" she faked laugh which was very convincing for Larry "Ok babe, I'm going out with the boys tonight, going for lunch then out the whole night" Larry said then gave Piper another kiss. Piper smiled at Larry "I'm so happy I have you as my fiancee Larry" Piper lied. Larry gave Piper a kiss on the lips and then left for his night out with the boys, Larry was staying over at his friends house afterwards so Piper was home alone all night. Piper opened up a bottle of wine and was half way down the bottle within 30 minutes when Piper got a text.

ALEX

'Please forgive me for hitting you, I was drunk, stupid, in love with you, you left again, I have been heartbroken for 2 weeks over you, well actually 10 years to be exact"

PIPER

"Fuck you Alex, how do you think I feel? Have you ever thought of that?"

ALEX

"HOW YOU FEEL? You left me now, twice in the space of 10 years, how do you THINK I FUCKING FEEL?"

PIPER

"I'm not doing this threw text Alex *Piper sends her address* be here now or don't ever text me again. My fiancee is not here."

ALEX

" Be there in 10 minutes"

Piper threw her phone across the room and decided to open up another bottle of wine when her door went. Piper opened up the door and there stood Alex. "Come in" Piper said a little pissed off. "Couch is over there, I'm just opening a bottle of wine and ordering pizza then we are talking Alex" Piper pulled up a pizza place and order 2 medium pizzas for her and Alex. Piper walked over to the couch with 2 glasses and a bottle of red wine. Piper sat across from Alex and pour them a glass of wine. Alex picked up her glass and took a big sip avoiding Pipers eyes "Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?" Piper said looking straight into Alex's eyes "I think when you have a connection with someone, it never goes away, you know? You snap back to being important to each other because you still are" Alex said now looking at Piper. Piper got up and sat next to Alex. Alex looked at Piper "I love you, pipes. I will always love you, I just wish you would just run away with me, be with me, be mine" Alex was now looking at her hands. Piper placed her hands with Alex's hands. "I love you too" Piper whispered looking at Alex with a tear falling down her cheek. Alex looked away from Piper "But pipes, you're getting married. This is your life now." Alex said waving her hands around the room. Piper shaked her head "I'm not in love with him Al" Alex looked back at Piper "Are you still in love with me?" Alex was now holding Piper cheek. Piper kissed the side of Alex's hand "I have always been in love with you, its always been you, Al" Piper then placed her lips on Alex's and then they shared a very passionate kiss that lasted 10 minutes, by this time Piper was on top of Alex moving her hands up her top, squeezing her breathes "oh god, pipes, you know how to turn me on" Alex smirked between kisses.

Piper suddenly got off Alex and took her hand directing Alex to her bedroom. Piper shut the door and slammed Alex against the wall and started kissing Alex again. Alex threw Piper on the bed and ripped off her clothes, Alex started kissing down Pipers body, pulling down her underwear. Alex started kissing around Pipers clit and started sucking directly on it "FUCK ALEX, I HAVEN'T FELT THIS GOOD IN SO LONG, ALEEEX" Piper moaned while Alex was licking her out. Piper felt incredible and felt so good. Alex knew the right things to do to Piper and Piper loved it. "Fuck alex, I'm cumming, baby i'm cumming" Piper screamed and Alex smiled to herself. Alex kept licking Piper out thats when Piper came all over Alex's face. Alex loved it, she swallowed all of Piper up. Alex continued to kiss up Pipers body until she got to Pipers lips. Alex kissed Piper deeply and Piper got on top of Alex "Your turn baby" Piper smirked at Alex. Piper and Alex made love, fucked, fucked and fucked for 3 hours until it was around 2am and they were laying in bed completely naked cuddling, Alex was playing with Pipers hair "I missed you" Piper said looking up at Alex "and I missed these" Piper said again while squeezing Alex's breast. Alex giggled at Pipers actions. "I missed you too, Pipes. You know you have to choose right?" Alex moved so they both were looking at each other now "You have to choose me or Larry, I can't do this anymore, I can't fight with you, come to you and then kiss you, knowing there is someone else" Alex looked at Piper seriously "Ok, I will choose but give me a couple of days ok? I love you, you're the only person I want but Larry is a good man. I need to know for sure before choosing" Piper looked up at Alex and Alex nodded. "I want to meet him" Alex said. "what? are you serious Alex?" Piper looked at Alex concerning "Yes, he gets to hold you for how many years and you might choose him, I want to make sure he is a good man" Alex said moving away from Piper getting off the bed to get ready "where are you going? he's not going to be back till 1pm, you're staying here" Piper said while pulling Alex back into bed, she leaned into Alex's face "Ok you can meet him, but you are my friend remember, to him anyway" Piper started to kiss Alex again and once again they made love, that went on for another hour, until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

It was 10am when Pipers alarm went off. Piper opened her eyes to a beautiful, wonderful, pretty Alex starring at her "Good morning" Piper said smiling at Alex. Alex leaned in and kissed Piper on the lips "You look so peaceful when you sleep, even when you have bad dream." Alex smiled at Piper. Piper covered her face with her cover "Shut up" Piper giggled and then jumped on top of Alex again, kissing down her naked body "Nah ah, fiancee will be back soon, Pipes. Come on, lets have a shower" Piper followed Alex into the shower and they fucked 3 times in the shower. Both woman got ready and Alex put on her clothes that Piper borrowed. The woman were kissing near the door before Alex had to leave. It was now 12pm and Larry was going to be home soon. "Tonight, tonight you can meet him plus I get to see you again" Piper said smiling between kisses while still kissing Alex "Okay, 6pm ok? I have to do some bossing at the club then I will be right over" Alex said still kissing Piper "I miss you already" Piper snorted pulling away from Alex "I love you, Al" Alex smiled and gave her a peck "I love you, too" Just like that Alex opened the door, walked down the 4 steps and she was walking away. Piper shut the door and slid down the door. Piper was in love, she loved this woman so much.

1pm exact Larry walked through the door. Larry went straight in for a shower and got fresh clothes on. "Babe? Babe?" Larry called out but there was no response from Piper. Larry opened there bedroom door and Larry found Piper master-bating. Larry stood there smiling until he jumped on top of her. Piper was thinking about how much Alex's body was so fucking sexy. Piper was nearly there when she suddenly felt a huge weight on her, she opened up with eyes wide "FUCK!" Piper shouted in Larry's face "What the fuck Larry?" Piper shouted again pushing him off her and getting herself dressed "What? I thought i could finish you off?" Larry looked at her confused. Piper rolled her eyes and slammed the bathroom door. "I was peacefully masterbating to your naked body until my idiot of a fiancee jumped on me and I got turned off! What a prick!" Piper texted Alex then jumped into the shower and continued so she would cum. Piper got out the shower, got dried and dressed. Piper smiled at her phone "Well, well, well Piper Chapman ;) I wish it was my tongue instead ;) Hey! I've got it even better idea for tonight, you both should come to my club for 6pm tonight. There's a open mic night and it would be a laugh?" Alex texted back. Piper smiled and replied "As long as I get to see you, even if I can't touch you like I would like ;) See you at 6pm Al xx" Piper locked her phone and opened the door. "LARRY?" Piper shouted down the stairs and Larry came running up the stairs "Yeah? I'm sorry if i scared you" Larry said then gave Piper a kiss on the cheek "Yeah its fine Larry, just don't do that when a girl is in the zone" Piper faked smiled at Larry "Look Larry, we are meeting my friend.." Piper paused she couldn't give him Alex's real name because Polly would know it was HER Alex right away "Chloe, she was the friend I met the other night, she really wants to meet you" Piper smiled at Larry and Larry smiled back "Yeah sure, tonight? I thought we could have a quiet night in?" Larry answered. Piper didn't want a quiet night in at all with Larry, she just wanted to be around Alex. "Its her only night off babe" Piper replied and smiled at him "fine, your wish is my command, what time?" Piper had the biggest smile on her face because she knew she always got her way "6pm so really i should start getting dressed" Piper laughed then gave Larry a huge kiss on the lips, not because she wanted to but she knew she had to keep him sweet. Piper texted Alex "Btw your name is "Chloe" ;) just for the sake of Polly finding out ;) see you tonight" Piper smiled and sent the message. "Oh ;) Role-play I like it ;)" Alex replied and Piper chuckled.

Piper and Larry arrived at the club and sat at a round table "We are here" Piper texted Alex very plainly and it didn't go unnoticed by Alex "K, be there soon" Alex replied pissed off. 10 minutes after Alex arrived and seen Piper sat with a curly hair boy, pretty ugly in Alex's eyes but she was gay. Alex grew very jealous, more jealous when Piper would speak about him. Alex went to the bar and ordered a drink. Alex started walking over to wear they were sat, Larry had his arm around piper and was whispering something in her eye which made her giggle. Alex grew even more jealous now. Alex coughed loudly which made Piper looked up at her and kind of backed off Larry "Hi" Alex said and then downed her drink. Piper got up and hugged Alex but in a friendly way and Alex hated it. "Larry this Chloe, Chloe this is Larry" Larry pulled out his arm to shaked Alex's hand "I don't do handshakes mate" Alex said bluntly. Piper looked at Alex "Chloe, I need to go to the restroom, join me?" Alex rolled her eyes "sure" Piper and Alex both went to the rest room and Piper pushed Alex into a stall and locked the door. "I thought you were going to behave" Piper said pissed off "Are you fucking kidding me? That guy is a joke" Alex looked away from Piper. Piper moved Alex's head to make her look at her "Its only one night and you were the one that wanted to meet him" Piper said softly and then kissed Alex on the lips, Alex deepen the kiss and then stopped. "fine, i'll be nice" Both of the woman left the restrooms and sat back down. The three of them spoke for 2 hours about how they both knew each other. Piper made up the whole story of them being childhood friends and Alex told Larry they grew apart when her mother died because she wanted to be on her own. Piper knew this wasn't true and it hurt her so much. The dj at the club came on the mic "First up we have own girl Chloe Wause" Alex stood up and smiled "That would be me, wish me luck guys" Alex smiled at Piper and the rolled her eyes at Larry. "Hey pipe, she's a good girl, she's funny but i don't think she likes me" Piper laughed "She's just very protective over me" Piper smiled "Yeah well thats my job" Alex turned around and seen Piper and Larry kissing, it made her blood boil, she knew what song she had to do.

Alex got on the mic "This song is for the love of my life" Piper stopped kissed Larry and looked at Alex, she could feel a tear arising in her eyes. The music said and Alex started singing

"There goes my heart beating

cause you are the reason

I'm losing my sleep

Please come back now.."

Alex had a few tears running down her face while singing.

"I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

Oh 'Cause you are the reason"

Alex eyes opened up now and looked Piper straight in the eyes.

"If I could turn back the clock

I'd make sure the light defeated the dark

I'd spend every hour, of every day

Keeping you safe"

Alex was still singing and looking Piper in the eyes, the tears from both wouldn't stop. They both were so in love with each other but everything stood in the way. Alex finished singing, Piper stood up and walked over to the stage where Alex was standing and Piper sang softly into the mic standing in front of Alex

"I'd climb every mountain

and swim any ocean

Just to be with you

and fix what I've broken

'Cause I need you to see

You are the reason"

Piper snuggled into Alex's chest and the crowd went wild. Piper didn't care who seen, Piper didn't care that her fiancee was sat over at the table. Piper just had to hold Alex. Piper looked over at the table and luckily Larry couldn't see anything. The crowd's started to disappear and Larry could see Piper now. "I love you" Piper said but didn't realise the microphone was still on. Piper panicked and looked over to Larry 'I love you, Larry Bloom" Piper faked smiled and the crowd got wild again. Piper turned to look at Alex. Alex had tears coming down her face and she whispered "I love you too" Alex turned away from Piper and walked away.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

**What did you guys think? So much happened this chapter. Alex finally met Larry, Vauseman sex scene, Alex confessed her love for Piper in front of Larry. Piper said I love you but Larry heard and then tried to cover it up. What do you think chapter 5 will be like? THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH!3 Who would of thought Alex could sing? There's so much more to learn about the way I've put Alex. She owns a club, she's still in love with Piper. Chapter 5 reveals a massive surprise plus Piper chooses between Alex and Larry. STAY TUNNED! CHAPTER 5 WILL BE POSTED FRIDAY 23RD! Thanks all!3 **

**ROSIE XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**I CHOOSE..**

Piper knew she had to make a decision, she knew that she loved Alex, she was in love with Alex but she also loved Larry, yes maybe not the way she loved Alex but she knew that whatever happened she had to make a decision. A couple of minutes past and she went looking for Alex. She couldn't see her anywhere. Piper decided to ask the bar tender if he knew where Alex was. The bar person told Piper that Alex was in her office and looked a little pissed off and wasn't probably the best time to go in there but Piper didn't listen. Piper knocked the door and entered. Alex was sat on her office chair with a bottle of vodka "Al?" Piper said softly looking at her "Go away pipes" Alex spat out with a mouth full of vodka "No" Piper said seriously. Alex rolled her eyes and then lite a cigarette. Piper has never seen Alex smoke before and Piper was surprised "since when do you smoke?" Piper said while folding her arms like she was mad "when i get upset or stressed I smoke, sorry" Alex said then rolled her eyes. Piper went and sat next to Alex "Alex speak to me" Alex rolled her eyes once more and looked at Piper "You love Larry Bloom Piper" Alex said softly "I also love you Al" Piper looked down at her hands "I'm not waiting around forever Pipes, If you want to be Mrs Bloom then be Mrs Bloom but I ain't going to stick around to watch" Alex got up from her chair and walked over to the door "You have till tomorrow night to choose or i'm leaving New York forever, I can't be here when I know you are married to that man" Alex said and pointed in the direction of where Larry was sat. Piper noded her head and got up from the chair "whatever i choose Al, I love you Alex Pearl Vause" Piper pecked Alex on the lips "I will always love you, Pipes" Alex kissed Piper back.

Larry was waiting over an hour for Piper to come back, he was getting worried about where she was. He had no idea about what Piper done on stage. Larry was very dumb sometimes, but he really did love Piper. Piper walked back smiling at Larry "Lets go home baby, I'm feeling a little bit sick" Piper wasn't lying at all. She only had one drink but she just through it was stress sickness. Piper and Larry got a taxi and went home. It was only 9pm so they decided to get fast food and watch a movie "God Larry, I really don't feel good" as soon as Piper said that she ran straight to the toilet and threw up everywhere. Larry rubbed Pipers back and was smiling like a idiot "Pipe, when did you last have your period?" Piper looked up at Larry "I don't remember, I've had a lot on" Piper looked down at the toilet seat thinking to her self. Piper couldn't be pregnant right now, not when she had to choose between Larry or Alex, this couldn't be true right now "Larry go get a test, NOW!" Piper shouted and Larry ran to the shop, he was back within 10 minutes and handed the test to Piper with a big smile on his face "Thanks" Piper said pissed off and locked herself in the bathroom and took the test. Piper waited the 2 minute wait in the bathroom. It was time for Piper to look at her test and instantly tears were falling from her eyes. The test read 2 lines. Piper always wanted to be a mother, she wanted the perfect family, Her, the baby and..Alex or Larry? Piper decided to hide the test in her bag and tell Larry that she wasn't pregnant until she made her mind up who she choose but first she needed to speak to Alex about it. "Al, we need to talk, I'm coming round yours in the morning" Piper sent the message and went out the bathroom. "Larry, i'm not pregnant, I'm sorry" Piper hugged Larry and he hugged her back "Its okay pipe, we can always try again after the wedding" Larry kissed Piper on the cheek and they went to bed.

It was the next morning and Piper got up. She was getting ready and went out to the shops before going to Alex apartment. Piper picked up some pregnant tablets so she knew she was taking all the right stuff. It was 7:30am in the morning when she arrived at Alex's apartment, when Piper got to the door it was left open all night, she entered the apartment and there was vodka bottles everywhere and Alex's clothes were all over the apartment. Alex wasn't awake yet, Piper decided to make her breakfast and a cup of coffee. Piper entered Alex's room, Alex was spread across the bed, in a starfish shape and she was all naked. Piper sat next to Alex on the bed nudging her "Baby?" Alex was stirring but wasn't fully awake now. Piper nudged Alex again "Baby wake up" Alex was stirring more now "Pipes, Kubra doesn't want us to go back till Monday" Piper giggled and Alex woke up "what..what you doing here?" Alex looked at Piper scared "Hey, don't look so scared, I did text you last night, I need to speak to you and eat this" Piper placed her breakfast in front of Alex. "Thanks pipes" Alex ate her breakfast in silence and then got up to get herself dressed. Piper followed her in to the front room and started tidying up. Alex leaned up against the wall watching Piper clean "I could get used to a hot blonde cleaning up my mess" Alex winked at Piper and Piper rolled her eyes then laughed. Piper sat down on the couch and was breathing really heavy holding her stomach "Are you ok pipes?" Alex came over to Piper rubbing her back softly "Pipes?" Piper fell against Alex's chest and started crying "Al I have to tell you something and it might make you want to leave me" Alex was looking at Piper and kissed her forehead "There is nothing in this world that would make me want to lose you again, other than you picking Larry over me" Alex was now looking into Pipers eyes "You can tell me anything, pipes" Piper looked down at her hands and more tears were coming down and then she looked up at Alex "I'm pregnant, Al" Alex looked at Piper for 5 minutes in complete shock "Alex, please say something" Alex began to smile "If you're pregnant and you choose me, we will be pregnant together, rise this baby together, be a proper family tonight" Alex smiled more "Does Larry know?" Piper was smiling now "He told me to take a test and I lied" Alex was looking now down at her hands then back up to Piper "because I have made my decision Al but I can't tell you right now, I just need you to hold me" Piper kissed Alex and they snuggled up in the couch for a couple of hours.

It was now 2pm when Piper arrived home to find Larry making lunch which made her feel sick. Larry gave Piper a kiss on the cheek and Piper got ready for later on. "Babe we should go to the bar tonight, we need to talk" Piper said seriously. Larry panicked and dropped a dish "What do you mean talk?" Larry was now angry looking at Piper. Piper slowly walked up to Larry and kissed him softly on the lips "Don't worry about it like that, its just about our future" Piper smiled again at Larry and Larry smiled back "ok don't scare me like that, what time should we go?" Piper smiled again "Meet me at 5pm, I'll be at Polly's" Piper packed a bag for Polly's and then texted Polly that she was coming over. Piper gave Larry a kiss on the lips "You have always been so handsome to me" Piper said smiling at Larry and then left. Piper texted Alex "Meet me at the bar at 5pm next to Beauty Fish" and then she left for Polly's.

Piper arrived at Polly's at 3pm and Piper dropped her bags in Polly's spare room. Piper walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink "How you feeling about today pipe?" Polly said to her best friend "Scared but good, I feel good" Piper filled her best friend in about all the details, even the part where she cheated on Larry with Alex. Today was the day Piper had to make a choice. Piper was getting ready for the bar date she was having with both Alex and Larry even thought they both didn't actually know they were seeing each other again. Piper decided on a very skinny slim black dress, simple make up and white high heels. Piper was pregnant with HER baby, whoever who choose, she wanted them to raise the baby with. Piper made up her choice. Piper called a taxi and went to the bar.

Alex arrived at the bar at exactly 5pm and she was really nervous because she didn't want to lose Piper again, she sat at a round table and then she seen Larry walk in and he nodded to Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and texted Piper "Hey pipes, Larry is here? Should we meet somewhere else?" Alex was playing with her hands nervously when she seen Piper walk into the bar and she started smiling. Piper walked up to Larry and gave him a kiss on the lips, this made Alex's smile disappear until Piper directed Larry to Alex's table. Piper and Larry sat down and sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "What is going on, pipes?" Alex said confused to what was going on. Larry looked up and was confused by the nickname "Piper doesn't let anyone call her that" Larry said a little angry that she used the forbidden nickname. "shut up" Alex snapped at Larry and looked at Piper again "Well?" Alex said a little more louder. Piper looked up at Alex and then Larry. "Ok..ok" Piper finally said putting her hands up and then continued "Larry listen, this isn't Chloe, this is Alex" Piper pointed at Alex and Larry had a confused look on his face "Right?" Larry said more confused now "I don't want any of you to talk till I am done talking okay?" Piper said with a serious look on her face and they both nodded "This is Alex, Alex is my ex girlfriend from 10 years ago, she was my first love, the love of my life and the best looking woman around" Piper has now a cheesy smile on her face looking at Alex and this made Alex grin "Me and Alex have this connection that no one can ever explain, even I can even explain it, Look Larry I don't want to lie to you anymore, I have been seeing Alex for a couple of weeks, kissing, fucking, making love; god we have been making love" Piper looked down smiling to herself like she was a teenager "Larry Alex made a point, I have to make a choice, I don't want to hurt anyone and break anyone's heart but I also have to do what makes me happy. Larry I have made my choice" Piper grabbed Larry's hand and Larry was looking at Piper with tears falling down his face "Just please tell me, pipe" Larry said between tears. Piper sighed loudly and then spoke "Larry I love you so fucking much but i'm sorry I just can't marry you, when I said yes, I was thinking about my friends and family but I wasn't thinking about myself" Piper was now breathing heavily and she let go of Larry's hand and Alex got up and held Piper stroking her back slowly to calm her down "I love you Larry, but I am not in love with you and I don't see my future with you" Piper finally said the continued looking at Alex now "I love you Alex and I have always been in love with you, for more than 10 years now, I love you and I want my future with you but i want to take things slow, start again, date then see what happens" Piper said to Alex and Alex nodded. Piper turned to look at Larry now who was a complete mess "I'm so sorry Larry, I am moving out and moving in with Polly till I can find my own place" Piper took her engagement ring off and passed it to Larry "I hope you find a good woman, who will love all of you, but I can't." Larry got up and had a angry look on his face "I hope you are happy, you complete bitch, look what you have done" Larry said pointing at Alex then threw a glass of water all over her which made Alex jump and get up. Larry stormed off out the door. Piper put her face in her hands "I'm so sorry Alex" Piper was now crying. Alex sat down and hugged Piper "I don't care about me right now, are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Alex said looking down at Piper which made Piper smile "OUR baby is doing fine, I am only 7/8 weeks pregnant Al" Piper giggled hiding her face in Alex's breast "Lets go to your place and get you changed and then we are going to see Polly to tell her our news" Piper smiled at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and laughed "Holly? Poppy?" Alex smirked and then laughed. They both woman left.

Alex and Piper went to Alex's apartment quickly and then jumped into Alex's car and drove to Polly's. They both arrived and knocked on Polly's door holding hands. Polly opened the door with a socked face "Well I wasn't expecting that" Polly said seriously "I choose Alex, I will always choose Alex" Piper spoke "I know you dumb lesbian" Polly hugged the both woman, something felt right, something about tonight made Piper realise that her life was now complete. Piper was finally happy, now to make things right with Alex, they weren't officially yet because Piper wanted to take things slow because in about 6 months she was going to be a mother.

1 weeks later and Piper had her first scan today. Piper hasn't seen Alex in a couple of days because she told her to concentrate on her club as that would be in the future their income. Piper told Alex about the scan today and she hoped that Alex could make it because she didn't want to go through all of this with anyone else other than Alex. When Piper arrived at the hospital Alex was already sitting there waiting for Piper. Piper walked over to Alex and gave her a deep kiss on the mouth "I knew I could count on you, Al" Piper smiled at Alex "Always, Pipes" Alex said back in between kisses until a nurse called out "Miss Piper Chapman?" Piper and Alex followed the nurse into the room where she would finally see her little baby. The nurse put the gel on Pipers stomach and there was silence in the room. Alex grabbed Piper's hand and kissed her on the forehead "Everything ok?" Alex said with a little shakiness in her voice. The nurse smiled and turned the screen around "Congrats girls, you're going to be mommies to 2 little babies, its twins!" The nurse said smiling. Alex ignored the fact that the nurse said "Mommies" and started crying and kissing Piper on the forehead. Piper was also crying "You are having twins Pipes" Alex said in between tears. Piper looked at Alex and smiled "We are having Twins, baby" The nurse printed out loads of copies of the scan for both Alex and Piper. Both woman left the exam room holding hands smiling. Alex drove Piper back to Polly's place and stopped the car "Pipes?" Alex was now looking at Piper "Yeah baby?" Piper was smiling looking at the scan pictures "Will I be Alex, or Aunty Alex?" Alex was smiling at Piper which made Piper look up "What do you mean?" Piper looked at Alex "The twins, will they call me Alex or Aunty Alex? so i can tell my family about the good news" Alex once again smiled at Piper. Piper changed her face from a frown to a smile "You will be mama, or mom or mother, whatever you prefer but I am mummy" Piper laughed and nudged Alex. Alex now had a shock on her face with her mouth open "Mama? You want your child to call me mama? Like i'm both of there parent?" Piper smacked her head on her hand "OUR children Al, you are the mother of OUR twins, the the beautiful mother of OUR twins" Piper kissed Alex on the lips. Alex continued to kiss Piper. They pair stopped kissing each other until Alex spoke "When you are 7 or 8 months pregnant I want you to move in with me, the twins will have there own bedroom, I have loads of space plus I don't want to ever miss a day with them or with you" Alex was now smiling "Deal, what you need to meet my parents first, thats when we will tell them we are pregnant with twins" Piper smiled and got out the car. Piper walked up to the door smiling but stopped when Alex beeped the horn. Piper turned around and Alex put down the windows "I love you Piper Chapman and I love you Twin Chapman's" Alex shouted and it made Piper smile and laugh "Twin Vause's actually" Piper shouted back "and I love you too, Alex" Piper walked in the door and shut it. Alex was now a complete mess, crying her eyes out in the car, shaking her head, talking to herself "Twin Vause's, fuck I am really going to be a Mother to the children of the love of my life, I hope you are proud of me mom" Alex started the car and drove back to her apartment.

Life was good right now, but was that all going to change? Will Larry find out? Will he care? Was Piper ever going to tell him about the babies?

**BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**What did you guys think? Piper picked Alex! Finally and Piper is PREGNANT! WHAT?! Things are looking up for Alex and Piper but is the pregnancy going to tear them apart! **

**It is now the weekend and I am going to take a break so no update on Saturday sorry! Sunday will be the next update so look forward to that! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW as it keeps me writing this story for you guys! No reviews will make me think that I am boring people :( anyway! THANK YOU FOR 1,500+ VIEWS ON THIS STORY! I CRIED WHEN I SEEN THAT! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'm thinking about writing a book, what do you guys think about that idea? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**MUCH LOVE **

**ROISE XXXX **


	6. Chapter 6

**"****I LOVE YOU"**

It has been a couple of days since Alex and Piper have seen each other. The both woman have been texting back and forth but they both have been really busy with work. Piper wanted to take things slow, she wanted to do everything the right way. Piper was on her computer when she pulled out her phone.

Piper

"Hey Alex, do you want to go for dinner tonight? Miss you xx"

Piper smiled and went back to her work, she was just about to launch "POPI'S" website to get them more out there and get more customers. Piper was so stressed about it all and just wanted to escape from all the stress. Pipers phone pinged and made Piper jump

ALEX

"Hi baby, I miss you more, yeah sounds good, I'll pick you up at 5pm, see you soon x"

Piper sighed as it was only 1pm and she still had 4 hours before seeing Alex. Piper missed Alex so much, being apart from Alex was a nightmare but she didn't want to smoother Alex with wanting to be with her all the time. Piper just wanted to be with Alex. Piper got done with her website and launched it. Piper put her laptop away and started to get ready, she just got done from a shower when she clocked herself in the mirror and she noticed that she was starting to have a little bump. Piper smiled to herself "You are going to have the best 2 mommies, my beautiful babies" Piper said to herself holding her small bump. Piper decided on baggy clothes so her bump wasn't showing, she didn't want anyone to see her and get back to Larry. Piper wanted to be the one that told Larry because she didn't want Larry to be apart of the twins life. Piper knew Larry was a great man but she could never trust him with children, he was never really social with any of her friends children and that would piss Piper off. Alex in the other hand, she loved children, she would always show Piper cute babies on instagram and that would make Piper laugh.

It was 5:20pm and Alex wasn't here yet to pick Piper up and Piper was starting to get worried. "Where are you?" Piper texted Alex. It was now 5:40pm when Piper finally heard Alex's beep. Piper locked up Polly's place and headed down to the car. Piper got into the car and looked at Alex pissed off 'You said 5pm Al, don't ever keep a woman waiting" Piper said trying to sound pissed off and then winked at Alex. Alex laughed at Piper and then kissed her on the lips slowly "I'm sorry" Alex said in-between kissing Piper while still kissing her "Traffic was really bad" Alex said while she stopped kissing Piper and smiled, Alex then lifted up Pipers top and gave her stomach small kisses "Sorry twins, mama was a little late but I am here now" Alex said and then gave one last kiss to Pipers stomach. Alex started the car again and then drove to her apartment. Piper looked at Alex confused "Al, I said dinner not bed" Piper giggled "Shut up, I'm getting us some chinese and then we are watching a movie, your pick plus I got us your favourite soda and popcorn" Alex said smiling at Piper and then kissed her nose before getting out the car and opening Pipers door, Alex helped Piper out and held her hand while walking to her apartment. Alex opened the door and let Piper go in to her place first and then she followed. Alex came up behind Piper and held her close to her, kissing Piper on the cheek "God i have missed you baby" Alex whispered in Pipers ear which gave Piper shivers down her spine "I miss you, too. Like so fucking much" Piper said leaning more close to Alex smelling her hair. Alex smiled and then walked Piper to the couch and then helped her to sit down "I haven't lost my legs Al, I can still do pretty much everything" Piper said smiling at Alex. Alex kneeled in front of Piper holding her stomach "You are carrying our twins Pipes, I will forever help you, guild you, protect you, till death do us part" Alex kissed Pipers stomach once more and then looked up at Piper again. Piper had tears falling down her face but she was still smiling "I love you" Piper said "and I love you" Alex replied "No Al, I love you, like I want to marry you one day when our twins can walk down the aisle, throwing flowers and then come running hugging both of us, I love you, I love you and I fucking love you" Piper said and Alex was taken back at Pipers confession, Alex said to well up and smiled at Piper "One day, I am going to marry you and you will be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen" Alex replied back to Piper "Well i hope so" Piper said laughing and nudging Alex.

3 hours later and both ladies have eaten there dinner and were just talking about life and work. They loved having each other in their presents. They both loved each other and everything felt right, for the first time in Pipers life for 10 years. "So I was thinking we can tell my parents next week and you can meet them then. I will tell them by the phone I have broke up with Larry and I am with someone else, I will explain that you are the love of my life and that I am so happy, but I will wait until you meet them for them to realise you are a woman because I believe I shouldn't have to come out to them, If they are not happy for me then thats there lost" Piper said in a seriously tone and smiled at Alex. Alex nodded and kissed Piper on the head while cuddling with her. Both the woman fell asleep on the couch because they were exhausted by the days work. This is where Piper wanted to be forever, holding her woman and their twins. Piper still worried though because they weren't officially together yet and Alex could find someone without all this drama. Alex could find someone better, better than Piper. Piper was thinking all sorts in her dream, she started crying in her sleep and shouting "No, please Alex, Alex please" This made Alex jump and wake up, she noticed that Piper was shouting and crying, Alex held onto Piper "shhhh baby, its ok i'm here" Piper was awake now crying "Please don't ever leave me, Al" Piper said in-between tears "I will never leave you Pipes" Alex said kissing her on the lips "hey pipes?" Piper looked up at Alex now "Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex said nervously "Yes, of course I will, I was actually about to ask you the same" Piper said and then kissed Alex. Alex got up from the couch and scooped Piper in her arms and carried Piper to bed. Both the woman fell fast asleep really quick in each others arms. Piper stayed over Alex's house for a couple of Nights before heading back to Polly's house. Piper couldn't believe she finally had Alex as her girlfriend. Piper was more than happy. Piper loved life right now.

It was Wednesday and also the day Alex was meeting Pipers parents. Alex was nervous to meet them because Alex knew they never knew she was a woman. Alex decided to wear a black jumpsuit with her DM's with her hair curly. Alex has never met anyone else's parents as Piper was her only girlfriend. Alex didn't do girlfriend unless it was Piper. Piper decided to wear a black skinny dress with black heels and her hair up. Alex looked herself once more in the mirror, breathed deeply and left to go pick up Piper. Alex drove a black BMW which cost her a lot of money but Alex had a load of savings left from her drug days and from the club she owned. Alex arrived at Polly's place and seen them both waiting outside. Alex gave them a wave and got out the car to help Piper. Piper was now really showing with her little bump. Alex admired Piper for how beautiful she looked tonight and every night. Alex helped Piper get into the passage side of the car and Polly got in the back. Alex got in the drivers seat and gave Piper a kiss on the lips. "Alright, no porn please" Polly said and the three woman laughed together. Piper and Alex decided to ask Polly to tag along to make things less awkward with Pipers family. Piper's parents, brothers and aunty were all going to be there and that scared Alex. The drive was quiet, it took them 2 hours to drive to Piper's childhood home. Alex stopped the car on the drive and looked down "Its going to be okay, Al" Piper rested her hand on Alex's arm which made Alex look at Piper and smile. The three woman got out the car and entered Piper's parents home, Piper grabbed Alex's hand and locked both their hands together.

The three woman entered the front door "Mom, dad its me Piper" Piper shouted walking towards the front room. Pipers parents gave her a hug and Alex stood near the door feeling very nervous "You brought Polly" Carol said hugging Polly and then looked in Alex's direction and walked over to Alex "And you are? One of Pipers other friends?" Carol now turned round to look at Piper "so where is this new boyfriend then?" Carol continued. Piper took a deep breath and walked over to Alex joining their hands together "Mom, dad, this is Alex, my girlfriend" Carol looked shocked with her mouth open and then walked to the kitchen shouting "DINNER'S READY" Piper looked at Alex confused and they both sat next to each other, all eyes were on them "So how long have you both been friends?" Carol cleared her voice. Alex decided to speak up for Piper as she wasn't going to take any bullshit from anyone, not even Piper's parents "Me and pipes have known each other for 10 years, we dated for 3 years 10 years ago but we broke up until we met again 2 months ago, we are in love Mrs Chapman, I have always loved your baby girl, there's not a day that I haven't thought about Piper, she is the love of my life Mrs Chapman and I hope you give me the blessing of asking her to marry me one day" Alex said looking at Piper's parents "Yes, you have my blessing but that doesn't mean I agree with this situation" Carol said and Piper cleared her throat "Mom, dad" Piper stood up "I am pregnant with twins, me and Alex will be these babies Mommy and Mama, we just hope you won't judge us around our children because I won't stand for that" Piper said, grabbed Alex's hand "We are leaving, come on Polly" Piper said storming out of the house and sat in the car and cried "wait here a minute Pol" Alex said then went in the car "hey, baby, come here" Alex put Piper in her arms "I love you" Alex said once more "Thank you Al, i love you too" Alex and Piper sat in the car holding each other for 10 minutes then Alex nodded to Polly to get in the car. Alex started the car and drove home. Piper decided she wanted to stay at Alex's house tonight so she did. The both woman fell asleep right away, today was a long and hard day for both of them. All they wanted to do was be with each other.

3 months later and Piper had a gender scan today. Alex drove them to the hospital and they waited to be called "Al, I am telling Larry today, we have done the papers and he has no right over our babies, can you be there with me when I tell him?" Alex nodded and held Pipers stomach while they wait. Piper was called in and both of the woman followed the nurse. The scan started and it was silent for a couple of minutes until they could hear there babies heart beats "Alex do you hear them?" Piper said between tears and Alex nodded, she was also crying. "So do you want to know what you're having?" The nurse said to both Piper and Alex and the woman nodded "You are having.." and that is when Alex and Piper both kissed each other while crying. They couldn't believe the gender of the babies.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger but the next chapter will be out tomorrow! What do you think the genders are going to be? What names do you think they will be? PLEASE REVIEW this chapter, I haven't got any reviews since chapter 2 and its making me think no one is reading so please let me know if you're still reading. WILL BE GIVING SHOUT OUTS NEXT CHAPTER for everyone that reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WE ARE HAVING.. **

Piper and Alex couldn't believe they just found out what gender their babies are going to be. They were both excited to tell Polly and Alex's friends but first they were meeting Larry. Piper did not look forward to this, Piper had a huge bump now, she was 6 months pregnant and didn't want this day to come. Both woman sat at the table and seen Larry walk in and sat down "Well pipe, you got fat" Larry laughed and Alex stood up angry "Al, sit down" Piper said seriously "Larry when I took that pregnancy test and said I wasn't pregnant but I was pregnant, here's the thing, remember about 6 months ago we tried IVF? with a sperm donor? Well this baby is the sperm donors, which makes you no legal right over mine and Alex's babies. I wanted to tell you because you had a right to know, I have already been tested and these babies are not yours Larry" Piper said to Larry. Larry looked at Piper angry and stood up "Fuck you both, you ruined our life Alex" Larry shouted and then punched Alex in the face. Alex held her face and stood up "How fucking dare you" Alex went to swing for Larry but Piper told her to stop and got in the way "He is not worth it Al" Piper shouted in Alex's face and then Alex sat back down "I think its time for you to leave, I don't want mine and Alex's twins to hear this bullshit coming out of your mouth!" Piper shouted at Larry and Larry walked away. Piper sat down next to Alex dabbing tissue on Alex's bloody face "I'm pressing charges again that prick" Alex shouted towards the door "I'm sorry you had to see him hurting me Pipes" Alex was now looking at Piper "Just he wait till these babies are born, I am going to fucking kill him" Piper said angry "No, I will do the honours" Alex said then smiled. The woman headed out the door and drove to Polly's house. Their friends were having a gender revel party for them.

Piper and Alex opened the door to Alex's apartment and all their friends shouted "SURPRISE" which made the both woman jump but the started laughing because they knew it was coming. Piper and Alex spoke to their guests and Alex was drinking alcohol while Piper drank orange juice. Alex felt bad that she was drinking because she knew that Piper couldn't but Piper told her she wanted to let her hair down for the last couple of months of freedom. Alex knew that it wasn't freedom that she would miss but this has always been Alex's dream. Her, Piper and their little family. Alex couldn't believe they were going to be mothers. Alex had a early surprise tonight for Piper but she wanted to wait until the genders were revealed before she told Piper. All of their friends gathered round and Polly put 10 balloons in front of them "Polly we want you to do the honours of popping the balloons as we already know the genders" Alex smiled at Polly giving her the pin. Polly popped the first one and it was black confetti. Polly got through all 8 balloons with all of them being black. Polly took a deep breathe and popped the 9th balloon and there was the colour of the first twin BLUE, Alex and Piper were having a baby boy. Polly screamed and cried, Piper was crying and hugging her best friend. Polly was getting ready to pop the last balloon and Piper and Alex held each others and there it was the last twins colour..PINK. Piper and Alex are having a baby boy and a baby girl! Piper and Alex hugged each other crying, they were so happy, now all Alex and Piper would have to do is choose the names of their babies. Alex raised her hand to get everyones attention and everyone looked at her "I just wanted to make this night more perfect than it is and ask my beautiful girlfriend if she would move in next week with me" Alex turned to look at Piper and Piper smiled at Alex "Of course I will baby" and the woman shared a very passionate kiss.

The whole night was a dream and everyone left at 8pm. Piper decided to stay with Alex tonight and was going to go back to Polly's to pack all her stuff. "Pipes, I want to show you something, follow me" Alex grabbed Piper's hand and directed her to the spare bedroom, when Piper walked in she was shocked, it was a nursery with two cots and the room was half blue and half pink, it was perfect and Piper cried "Alex this is so fucking perfect" Piper grabbed onto Alex and started kissing her, it started off slow but then it got faster, Piper pushed Alex up against the wall and started kissing her neck "Fuck, pipes" Alex rolled her eyes enjoying Pipers actions. Piper opened the doors that separated the main bedroom to the guest bedroom and pushed Alex on the bed, Piper jumped on Alex and ripped her clothes off, kissing down her body and ripped how underwear off and started kissing her vagina bone. Piper reached Alex's clit and started to make circles around her clit "FUCK PIPES DON'T TEASE" Piper giggled and started to lick her clit slowly, sucking onto it. Alex was screaming Piper's name and holding onto the sheets for dear life. Piper was licking Alex's clit a little bit faster now and it was making Alex scream even more now, Alex's back was arched "FUCK PIPER, THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, FUCK" Piper continued licking Alex's clit for 10 minutes, sucking and licking. Alex was screaming even more now "FUCK PIPER I'M GOING TO CUM ALL OVER YOU" and with that Alex had a huge orgasm. Piper licked Alex up and kissed up her body "i love you Alex, oh and roomie" Piper winked at Alex and then laid right next to Alex, giving her kisses on how nose "and i LOVE it when you scream my name, you naughty woman" Piper and Alex laughed.

It was the next morning and Piper woke up very early like she always does, she gave Alex a kiss on the head and left to go to Polly's house to start packing her clothes and stuff to move into Alex's house right away. Piper and Polly gave each other a goodbye hug before Piper told the delivery truck guy Alex's address. Piper was so excited to move in with Alex. Piper drove her small cheap car to Alex's apartment and parked in the parking around outside. Piper opened up Alex's apartment and told the guy where to leave her stuff. Piper noticed Alex wasn't at home but seen a note on the fridge "Had to go to work, be home at 6pm, love you" Piper smiled and started unpacking her stuff, Alex already made space for all Pipers clothes and stuff she told her she was bring. It was late lunch time now and Piper decided she was going to make her girlfriend some dinner for tonight. Piper decided she was going to make Alex's favourite burger, salad and chips, all from stretch, Piper wanted there first night together to be special. It was now 6pm and Piper set the table with the food on the table. Piper sat at the table with her pregnancy dress on. Piper decided to do her make up and hair for her girlfriend. Piper just wanted to make everything perfect.

**BACK AT ALEX'S WORK**

Right when Alex was about to leave her best friend for 10 years walked in the door. Nicky. Alex hasn't seen her best friend in so many years. Alex ran right up to her and gave her a hug. "Nicky, what the fuck, you didn't call, I was just about to leave, I have to go home but can we meet up tomorrow?" Nicky shaked her head "Nope, you are staying for one drink Vause, this is Sylive by the way, she's a new friend and I've told her all about you" Nicky winked and walked over to the bar. Alex rolled her eyes and walked to the bar "One drink Nicky, I have to be home for 6pm" Nicky laughed "Is your mama waiting for you?" Nicky laughed and Alex rolled her eyes "One drink!" Alex didn't want to get in details about Piper because it was a long story and she wanted to tell Nicky by herself. The three woman all had a drink and Nicky started to get shots in, it only felt like it was 20 minutes but it was more than 3 hours now gone and it was 9pm "Lets play truth or dare" Nicky shouted and Alex laughed, Alex always ended up drunk when her best friend was about "fine" Alex laughed and was getting really close to Sylive as it was a really small booth 'Vause, truth or dare" Nicky wiggled her eyebrows "Dare" Alex said "I want you to snog the lips off Sylive and if you don't then you need to take her into that toilet and fuck her" Nicky laughed so loud and Alex laughed but felt guild grow in her as her beautiful pregnant girlfriend was waiting for her "Nick, I can't do any of them" Alex said seriously "Fuck vause, just pick one!" Nicky shouted back "Fine" Alex said and then grabbed Sylive's face and started kissing her "USE TONGUES" Nicky shouted and then brought out how phone. Alex started kissing Sylive with tongues. Alex didn't enjoy the kiss at all, it was only a dare. Nicky took a picture of them snogging and then posted it on Facebook tagging Alex in it with the title "My girl's stop fucking got it!" Alex stopped and started laughing then looked at her watch "FUCK NICKY! ITS 10PM! I NEED TO GO" and with that Alex was gone.

Piper has been waiting for hours for Alex to get home, Piper was starting to get worried, she called Alex 10 times and texted her 5 times. Piper was starting to get pissed off and got out of her dress. Piper knew she was being stupid and Alex was probably really busy at work. Piper decided to sit on the couch and flick through Facebook. Piper clicked on Alex's profile and was smiling at her Profile picture until she scrolled down her page and realised she was tagged in a picture 15 minutes ago "My girls still got it" read the post with a picture of Alex kissing another girl. Piper started to get really angry and threw her phone. Piper got up and smashed the plates with Alex's food on it. "FUCK YOU ALEX VAUSE" with that the door swung open and Alex came towards Piper "Baby i'm so sorry, please don't be angry, my friend came in to town" Piper looked at Alex and threw a plate at her "A FRIEND? DO YOU KISS ALL YOUR FRIENDS WITH TONGUES?" Piper shouted in Alex face and Alex was confused, how did Piper know? Was Piper there? "What do you mean baby?" Alex said softly "I SEEN ON FACEBOOK YOU KISSING SOME SLAG WITH YOUR TONGUE, DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE I FUCKING SEEN IT ALEX!" Piper shouted more and more at Alex now "IT WAS A FUCKING DARE PIPES!" Alex was now shouting back "YOU FUCKING SAY NO ALEX, N. O. IT'S NOT FUCKING HARD OR AM I NOT THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU?" Piper shouted throwing another plate at Alex "WILL YOU STOP, IT WAS A DARE. IT WAS THAT OR I HAD TO FUCK HER AND NICKY DOESN'T FUCKING TAKE NO PIPES!" Alex shouted dodging the plates getting threw at her. Piper stopped and looked at Alex with tears falling down her face "Is that meant to make me feel better Alex?" Piper said seriously to Alex. Alex looked down with tears falling down her face "I'm so sorry pipes, I wanted to tell Nicky about you but that fucking girl was there and she annoyed me Pipes, I just wanted to be with you but Nicky never let me leave" Alex said walking towards Piper and held her hand "Please pipes, please believe me, I love you, I want you" Alex continued looking at Piper "Well you should of thought about that all the way through" Piper pushed herself off Alex and slammed the door to there now bedroom. Alex sat on the couch and cried, she cried as much as she cried when her mother died, she cried more than when Piper left her 10 years ago, she couldn't lose Piper, not again. Piper got herself in her PJ's and went to bed pissed off saying to herself "Fuck you Alex Vause"

Piper woke up at 8am the next morning and was still pissed off. Piper opened the door to their bedroom and Alex fell threw the door. Alex had slept there all night because she couldn't bare to be away from Piper. As Alex fell this woke her up. Piper sat next to her on the floor "You know there a perfect couch you could of slept on" Piper said softly "I didn't want to be away from you, Pipes" Alex said with a few tears "Why did you do it Alex?" Piper said looking at Alex now "It was a stupid dare and Nicky has this thing if you don't do the dare then you can't ever be friends with her and I've lost too many people to lose anymore" Alex said in between tears "But you can put our relationship on the line?" Piper was getting pissed off more now "NO! DEFINITELY NOT PIPER. I love you so fucking much and I was fucking drunk and wasn't thinking clearly, please forgive me" Alex said now looking up at Piper full on tears. Piper swallowed and then looked at Alex "You don't need them kind of friends Al, I forgive you, but if you ever be that stupid again, I will leave your ass forever!" Piper said seriously "I promise, Pipes" Alex said and then gave Piper a kiss on the lips "These are the only fucking lips I want to kiss and touch, I love you, please believe that" Piper looked down and then up at Alex again "I do Alex, but you can start by taking me out tonight, i've called someone to clean all this up and i'm going to buy some more plates today and I love you too, Al" Piper said and then kissed Alex again.

Piper and Alex had gone out to a fancy restaurant which Alex paid for, Piper was picked up in a limo and Piper could tell how sorry Alex really was. They had a really good evening, Alex decided to delete Nicky on Facebook and delete her number. Alex knew it was for the best. Alex and Piper finally put on Facebook that they were in a relationship and they both put there twins scan pictures as their cover photos. Alex and Piper had a great life and they loved each other so much. Piper and Alex finally choose their twins names and they couldn't wait to tell everyone the names they choose "Well Al this is final yeah?" Alex laughed and then nodded "Yes Pipes, final" Piper smiled "Asher York Vase will be our little man's name and Paris Diana Vase will be our girls names" Piper smiled and then kissed Alex deeply "Perfect, just like you" Alex said

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I know I didn't update yesterday but I had a a lot on and didn't want to rush this! FINALLY THE NAMES OF THE TWINS! What do you think of them? Boy starts with a A for Alex and P for the girl for Piper. The boys name "York" Is for new york and where they met and "Paris" is for there first time abroad together when Alex wanted Piper to come. I JUST WANT TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWD. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! **

**SHOUTOUTS **

**Laylor: Thanks so much for enjoying my fanfic! **

**Guest 1: I see your reviews so don't worry I can still see them! Thanks for the review! Keep them coming!**

**Guest 2: I brought in Nicky in this chapter for you! Nicky will be back soon! but i hope you like this chapter! **

**Guest 3: YES ITS 1 GIRL AND 1 BOY! I hope you like the names!**

**Guest 4: NO LARRY DRAMA YET! but we did have a small drama with Vauseman, would you like to have some more drama? **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT ON WEDNESDAY (TOMORROW) as I said before from saturday I will be away for 1 week with no access to my MacBook so there will be a whole 7 days wait but I will be updating twice on Friday! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOUR VIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OUR BEAUTIFUL TWINS**

It has been 3 months and Piper is full term now and ready to give birth in a couple of weeks. Alex and Piper have been more than perfect and they were getting ready for their babies to come any day now. Piper and Alex decided that Alex's apartment wasn't big enough to bring up both babies and it was the day they went out ''House shopping" for their forever home. Piper and Alex were on their last house viewing, they just didn't feel the other homes or they were in bad areas. Piper and Alex walked into this huge house, it was a 3 floor house. Down stairs was a dinning room, 2 living rooms with a fire place and 2 bath rooms. The second floor had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and the top floor was a huge bedroom with a bathroom that had 2 baths, 2 showers and 2 sinks plus 2 toilets. Piper and Alex both fell in love with the house and the area. It was close to shops, schools and everything that they ever needed. It was only 30 minutes away from Alex's place of work. The house was perfect. Piper and Alex decided to buy the house for $700,823. They were going out to buy everything new. Of course Piper got everything she wanted. The twins had their own room. One room was full of toy cars and boy stuff and the girl's room was full of pinks stuff. For now they were doing the babies room as typical boy and girl rooms but Piper and Alex both agreed they both can have their rooms how they liked it. The whole move took about 2 weeks and Alex sold her pent house apartment for $3,000,000 which was amazing as she got the apartment off her aunt when her mother died. Piper and Alex were all moved into their forever home and now it was just a waiting game for their twins to arrive.

It was Friday the 21st of june 2019 when Piper suddenly got woken up from a huge pain in her stomach that made her cry. She felt the sheets and they were wet. Piper Chapman waters has broken. Piper shook Alex really hard "Alex..Alex.." Piper could only whisper because the pain was too much. "ALEX PEARL VAUSE" Piper now shouted really loud and this made Alex jump up out the bed "IS IT HAPPENING?" Alex shouted looking down at Pipers stomach. Piper nodded and Alex ran around the house getting everything ready. Alex picked up both the bags for the babies and 1 suitcase for Piper with her clothes in it. She loaded up her new family car that had 7 seats and ran up stairs to Piper. Alex put her arm around Piper and then around Pipers legs and carried her to the car. Alex raced to the hospital. The closest hospital was 40 minutes away but Alex got there in 20 minutes. Alex stopped the car and picked Piper up and ran into the hospital "MY WIFES IN LABOUR" the words came out of Alex without her noticing that she just called Piper her wife. The midwifes put Piper in a wheelchair and took her to the delivery sweet to check how far gone she was, Alex followed them. Alex stood next to Piper while they were checking, holding Piper's hand. "You are 9 CM's Miss Chapman, are you ready to give birth to your twins?" The midwife looked at both Piper and Alex. Alex nodded and then looked at Piper. Piper looked scared but she also nodded. Alex held onto Piper's hand so tightly "I know you can do this baby" Alex said then started kissing Pipers head. Piper started pushing the first baby out, she was now pushing for 20 minutes when Asher York Vause arrived, he had thick black hair and green eyes. He was beautiful. The birth of their first son made them proud and they both started crying "Time for baby number 2, 3 2 1 PUSH!" The midwife said to Piper and Piper started pushing again with tears falling down her eyes. 10 minutes later Paris Diana Vause was born, of course she came out screaming and crying. Paris had thin blonde hair with green eyes. Both Alex and Piper hugged each other crying. They finally got to meet their children. Alex and Piper were finally mothers, together. The midwife passed Asher to Alex to hold and Paris to Piper. They were beautiful, perfect. "I am going to love you till my dying day Ashy" Alex said giving Asher a kiss on the nose lightly. Asher opened up his eyes and grabbed Alex's finger, holding on so tight. This made Alex cry even more. "I love you more than you will ever know" Piper said looking at Paris who then started screaming again. Alex started laughing "Your sister is being a diva like your mommy but mama's boy is being quiet like his mama" Alex was snuggling Asher now. They took turns holding and spending time with both of their children. The twins were now sleeping and Alex came and laid right next to Piper "I'm so proud of you, pipes" Alex said then kissed Piper "I love you" Alex continued and both woman fell asleep on the hospital bed.

Next day Piper was released with her children. Alex put both babies in their car seats while Piper rested in the front seat. Alex gave both of the babies a kiss on the nose and told them that she loved them so much. Alex got in the drivers seat and drove home very slow as she was scared she was going to fast for the babies. They got home and Alex took them to bed in their bed rooms, they both fell asleep. Piper slept in the little bed they had in there with the twins and Alex told Piper she was just popping out and she wouldn't be too long. Alex was meeting with Piper's best friend Polly. Alex was finally going to ask Piper to marry her. It has been 11 months now that they have been together but she knew it was the right time. They would get married around the time the twins would be 2 so they could walk down the aisle. Polly helped Alex pick the perfect ring for Piper. Polly was going to come round later to watch the twins while Alex planned to ask Piper to marry her on the days after the twins were born. Alex arrived back home to two screaming babies. Alex ran to their bedrooms and Piper was on the floor crying with both babies in her arms. Alex took Paris off Piper and started calming her daughter down. Alex then changed her diaper and then started bottle feeding her. Paris fell straight asleep so Alex put her back in her cot. Asher was still screaming in his room and Piper was trying to calm him down "He just needs a diaper change and bottle feeding and then he will be fine baby" Alex kissed Piper on the head and done what she said and Asher was fast asleep after the bottle feed. Piper walked down stairs and fell on the couch "who thought you would be better at this than me" Piper said sleepy. Alex laughed and Polly opened up the door. Polly said her hellos and then went to sit in the room with Asher sleeping. Piper was confused "I'm taking you out for a couple of hours, Pipes" Alex said then smiled and this made Piper smile "I think I need it" Piper snorted and got herself dress and so did Alex. The woman left in a taxi to Alex's secret place.

The woman arrived at the lake site and Alex hired a boat for them, with a open bar and food on board. Both woman were stood looking at the sunset of New York City "You know I love you right?" Alex said and this made Piper look at her "Always and I love you Alex Vause" Piper snorted and Alex took a breath in "You know, I have loved you since the moment I met you and I fell in love with you more when I seen you in my club again, god you looked so fucking beautiful" Alex had a really big smile on her face "and then you gave birth to our twins and god I fell in love with you even more Piper Chapman" Piper snorted again and kissed Alex "I fall in love with you more and more every day Alex" Piper said in between kissing Alex. Alex stopped kissing Piper and took another deep breath in and got on one knee which made Piper's eyes go wide "Piper Elizabeth Chapman, I don't want to ever be apart from you, I never want to sleep alone in my bed again, I don't ever want to be apart from our children, I want you to be Piper Elizabeth Vause and I want that till my dying day so, Pipes, Will you do the honour, the biggest honour, Piper Elizabeth Chapman, will you marry me?" Alex said with tears falling down her face. Piper started crying and smiling "Of course I will, you idiot" Piper pulled Alex up and jumper on Alex, putting her legs around Alex's waist "I love you so much Alex" Piper was now kissing all of Alex's face. Piper jumped down and Alex pulled out the ring and put it on Pipers finger. The both woman were hugging and Alex gave the captain the signal. Within seconds fire works started going off and a photographer came out to take pictures of the couple. Piper was in full tears now, she couldn't believe this is how her life has became. She's the mother of twins, engaged to the love of her life and now there are fireworks going had the perfect life right now. The both woman got off the boat and a limo was waiting for them. Alex has booked a night away for them both to share together in a fancy hotel. Piper and Alex made love all night. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were deeply in love with each other.

Piper and Alex arrived home and greeted their best friend, Polly. Polly stayed for dinner and the left to get home to her husband and son. Alex and Piper spent the evening cuddling their children and reading stories to them. Both the woman put their children to bed and then headed to bed themselves. It was a big day tomorrow as they were planning their wedding tomorrow and calling up places. They weren't getting married for 2 years but wanted to make sure they booked now and paid for it now. Alex and Piper had a good sleep until they were woken up to 2 crying babies at 5am. Alex and Piper both looked at each other and laughed. They both got up and attended their babies. It was around 12pm now when their twins went back to sleep and Alex and Piper started to plan their wedding. They decided they wanted a big wedding in front of their whole friends and family. They decided to get married in a church and hire a huge hall. They paid for the church and venue. They also found a perfect DJ and hired out 3 county castles. They decided on a buffet style food for their wedding. All they needed now was bridesmaid dresses, suits and Pipers dress.

Piper and Polly went out dress shopping for a couple of hours. Piper tried on 100s of dresses but she couldn't find the one. Piper was getting fed up, they tried one last shop when Piper spotted her perfect dress. It was long and puffy with gems on the middle and no sleeves. Piper tried it on and Polly started crying. Piper found her dress. Piper dress was $1000 and she paid for it. Piper knew it was worth it. Meanwhile Alex was out with her aunt looking for a suit for her to wear. Alex decided on a white suit with a black shirt and DM's on her feet. Alex's tie was black. Both woman have found their outfit for their wedding day and they were both happy. They couldn't wait. Both woman decided to wait till 2 weeks before the wedding to get the twins outfit as they won't know what size they are and how tall they are. Both woman arrived home and greeted their couple weeks old children. Piper mother was looking after the babies while Alex and Piper was out shopping. The both woman ordered pizza and had some wine before heading for bed. The both woman knew that the next 2 years were going to be quick and they couldn't wait to get married with their twins watching. Piper and Alex's life was perfect right now but was that all going to change? Was it all too good to be truth?

**DOUBLE UPDATE! As I am going away on holiday on Saturday, I thought I would be really nice and give you a short second chapter today! I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter skips 2 years later. The next chapter will be on Wednesday Late Evening UK time! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! The twins are finally here!3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO FOREVER..**

**I just wanted to start off this chapter with the biggest sorry from myself. I have been so busy with packing and planning for my holiday on Saturday. This chapter has been a very exciting chapter I couldn't wait to write for you guys. I really hope you enjoy it :) **

2 years later.. It was the Sunday before Piper and Alex's wedding on the Tuesday. Piper and Alex spent 2 nights away from each other, they missed each other so much. Asher and Paris stayed with Alex for them 2 nights due to Piper staying away with Polly and her Mother. Piper couldn't wait to marry the love of her life. Alex was super nervous because she couldn't believe she was actually getting married. Alex never seen her self getting married but for Piper she would do anything and everything! Asher and Paris were 2 1/2 years old now. They both were walking. Asher had curly longish hair with curled up at the bottom. He had peaching green eyes. Paris had long straight blonde hair, the twins both looked so much like each other, other than the hair colour. The twins were Piper's and Alex's world and they couldn't live without them. Asher had a matching suit to Alex and Paris had a very pretty pink dress. They couldn't wait for their mothers to get married. Asher was the best man and Paris was the flower girl. The both woman just wanted to be Tuesday right now but they had to wait 2 more days. The days went slow. The both woman wrote their own vows as they wanted to be special. Surprising Larry was very friendly with the woman now, they both made up and saw past the past and moved on. Larry was still single but he didn't cause any fuss with the twins due to have no rights to them. By law Piper and Alex were the mothers to the twins and thats how it was going to be forever.

It was Tuesday morning and Alex was getting the twins ready. Alex put Ashers hair in tight bun with puffy bun on top. Alex straightened Paris's hair doing curls at the bottom. Alex put a little bit of make up on Paris but not too much. Alex got her suit on and looked in the mirror before doing her make up "I wish you were here mom" a single tear fell down Alex's eye. Alex done her make up and straightened her hair. They were getting married at 12pm and it was 10:30am right now. Alex decided on driving her car to the church with the twins and then planned to have something special for Piper to drive them to the venue when Piper's mother took the twins with her. Alex put the twins in the car and took one last big breathe before getting into the car and driving to the church. It was a 1 hour drive to the church and she arrived at the church at 11:30am. Guest already started arriving and Piper's mother was already there to take the twins so she could walk down the aisle to wait for Piper.

Back at Piper's hotel, Piper was getting her nails, hair and make up done. Piper decided on having her hair down with curly hair with extensions, just how her hair was when she first met Alex. Piper's wedding dress was beautiful and it made Polly cry when she put it on after she was done with her hair, make up and nails. Piper couldn't stop smiling because she knew the next time she would be saying Alex, she would be getting married to her. Piper's ride was here, Piper had a white limo with pink ribbon on the first of it. Piper got into the limo with her best friend and it took them about an hour to get to the church. It was 11:55am and it was 5 minutes before she would be walking down the aisle to Alex. Piper entered and immediate seen her twins, Piper ran up to her twins and hugged them so tightly "I missed you guys so much" Piper said giving them small kisses all over their faces. The pastor came in and told Piper it was time. Piper took a deep breath in and nodded giving a huge smile.

"If everyone would like to stand" The pastor said to the guests and Alex took a deep breath in. The music started which played Alessia Cara "Scars To Your Beautiful" here came down Asher holding hands with Paris down the aisle, Paris was throwing flowers down the aisle, Alex smiled so big at them. Next came Polly and Piper's other 2 friends. Polly smiled at Alex and then it was time for her soon to be wife to come down the aisle. Piper took her fathers hand and started walking down the aisle, tears started falling down Piper's face when she seen Alex. Alex turned around and seen her beautiful woman walking down to her, Alex started smiling and tears fell down from her face. Alex couldn't believe how beautiful Piper was. Piper was like a angel, the woman her mother would of loved, the woman Alex's mother would of approved of. Piper got to the end and the both woman smiled at each other whispering "Hi" to each other. The pastor asked everyone to now sit down and starting talking. The pastor was speaking about how it was amazing to have everyone here today to share this special moment of Alex and Piper's special day. "Now we may have the vows of each woman, Alex Vause would you please say your vows now" The pastor said looking at Alex and Alex pulled out her vows in notes.

**THE VOWS**

**ALEX**

Alex took a breath in "Piper, I remember seeing you for the very first time across that bar. I was thinking you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, yes I was taken by someone else when I met you but I knew that I would risk it all for you. The way you first ever smiled at me, the way you laughed when I told you what my actual job was. I knew I could of seen my whole life with you, even seconds of talking to you. I remember laying in bed when you were angry about my crazy ex sending you a poo bomb, excuse my language but it seriously was so funny. When you laid next to me all angry I knew I was in love with you and that was the first ever time I knew I loved you and baby I promise that is not the last time I will say that I love you because we broke up 12 years ago and it was the most heartbreaking thing in the whole world and then one night we both seen each other again 10 years later after the break up and i knew I still fucking loved you Piper Chapman, I have always loved you and I will always love you. I promise to guild you, I promise to care for you, I promise to always love you and I promise to always look after you, Asher and Paris because you three are my whole world. I love you so much Piper Elizabeth Chapman" Alex smiled looking at Piper with tears and Piper had tears as well falling down her face. "Now Piper Chapman please say your vows" The pastor said to Piper.

**PIPER**

"Alex, you don't know how much I would think about you all them years, You would always pop into my head, even when I was in a serious relationship. I remember calling you up when I was drunk and told you that I missed you, the truth is that I always missed you, I just wanted to be in your arms. You made me feel special all the time and I will always love you for that. You make my life so much better and I don't know what I would do without you. You're not only the love of my life but you are also the mother of our beautiful twins and I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. I don't want to do this with anyone else, you are my rock, my love and my best friend. Alex, I have never stopped loving you from the moment I first met you till the day I die because you are just different. You're my fucking world Alex Vause. I promise to always stay by your side, I promise to always be with you, I promise to love you and our twins, I promise to defend you till my dying day and I promise to always have faith in you because Alex Vause, you're the love of my life and I love you" Piper looked up and smiled at Alex between tears falling down her face.

The pastor smiled and started speaking again "Now with the vows said now for the important questions of the day, may you both face each other" Piper and Alex faced each other and held each other hand. "Alex Pearl Vause do you take Piper Elizabeth Chapman to be your wife, through pain and through beauty fish" The pastor said, The both woman asked the pastor to say that as it meant something to both woman. "I do, forever" Alex said and then smiled at Piper sliding Piper's ring on her finger "Now Piper Elizabeth Chapman do you take Alex Pearl Vause to be your wife, through pain and through beauty fish?" The pastor said again looking at Piper "I do, forever too" Piper said smiling putting the ring on Alex's finger "I would like to be the first person to say this but from this day on I would like to present Mrs & Mrs Vause, you may kiss each other" The pastor said and then started clapping and everyone else did too. Alex put her arm around Piper and kissed her so softly whispering between kisses "I love you Mrs Vause" The both woman kissed each other a few times and then the music started playing again. The twins took Alex and Piper's hand and started walking back down the aisle to enter outside where they would get their photos taken with them and with the twins, also with the family as well. When the photos were finished Piper's mom took the twins in her car and drove to the venue. "I have a surprise for you, Mrs Vause" Alex said smiling at Piper "What?" Piper said feeling very excited. Alex clapped her hands and there it was coming round the corner. 2 white horses with a carriage on back. Piper started screaming and then hugged Alex "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE DONE THIS ALEX" Piper shouted being all excited. Piper and Alex entered the carriage and started heading to the venue which was 20 minutes away.

Piper and Alex arrived at their venue and everyone was clapping and shouting when they arrived. Piper and Alex were so happy. Piper and Alex went on the dance floor for their first dance which played "Pussy's is mine" The both woman danced and laughed. The both woman were so happy and didn't want the day to end. Piper and Alex decided to have a buffet which was arrange of different food. Polly said a speech and so did Piper's mother which made both woman cry. Piper was dancing with Asher and Alex was dancing with Paris. Their life was amazing, it was more than perfect. Piper couldn't believe nearly 3 years ago she was almost getting married to a man that wasn't making her happy. Piper knew that Alex was everything she needed and wanted. Alex, Asher and Paris was everything she wanted. They were happy. Everything was happy. Alex grabbed Piper closed and kissed her "I have an other surprise baby" Alex spoke smiling big at Piper "What could be more perfect than this?" Piper smiled "Me and you are going on honeymoon tonight, our flight leaves at 5am so we still have time to party and then catch a plane, your mom and Polly are going to have the twins for 10 days but we are going away, but you don't get to know where we are going until we land" Alex winked at Piper and Piper hit Alex's arm "Bitch, you know I hate that" Piper started laughing. Their wedding went on till 2 am and Alex and Piper had a limo straight to plane. Piper had to change into a white skinny dress but Alex stayed in her suit. They arrived into the airport at 3am and checked their bags in which Alex pre packed. Alex got them all new clothes for their trip, she couldn't wait to show Piper were she was taking her. "You mean the most to me Piper, I love having you are my wife" Piper and Alex went through security and then Piper seen that they had a private jet. Piper and Alex both walked to the private jet. Piper turned around to Alex and hugged her "I can't believe you done this for me" Piper started crying "Only for my best ever wife, I love you Pipes" Piper smiled "I love you too, Al" The both woman boarded the private plane.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Ok this is a short chapter but didn't want to include anything other than the wedding in this chapter, yes VAUSEMAN IS MARRIED! This was so fun to write and I loved it. There has been a big change in plans. I am not going to update till I am back on the 8th of September for many reasons. I don't want to rush writing there honeymoon tomorrow 1 day before I am due to fly abroad. I want to write there honeymoon to perfection. I hope you guys understand. Thank you so much for all the support! I couldn't keep writing this amazing story if it wasn't for you guys! I AM GOING TO IBIZA on my actual honeymoon :) I got married 1 month ago so its a very special holiday and I hope you guys understand why I don't want to rush the next chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND KEEP REVIEWING! 3 3 3


	10. Chapter 10

**I WANTED TO START BY SAYING HOW SORRY I AM FOR NO UPDATE FOR THE PAST 3 WEEKS. I WILL FILL YOU IN WITH EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING: **

**When I was on my actual honeymoon, I got really sick, I had to pay to see a doctor in ibiza, which I found out if I left it any longer with no treatment it would of turned into throat cancer, which I thank god everyday that I went to see that doctor! Which actually turned out to be my long lost cousin LOL! ANYWAY moving on. I got back from holiday and my work fucked up my pay so I was in no mood to be writing and to finish it off last week I had a really bad fall off my moped and damaged my knees, arms and elbows! I haven't had the best month tbh but I am back and here with a update. Updates will be every 3 days now until I finish this story. When I finish this story I will be starting to write my own book! WATCH THIS SPACE! LOVE AND PEACE! I hope you enjoy this one, its a little different but I will go back to my normal story if you guys don't like this one? THANK YOU. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Piper and Alex both walked on to their private jet, it was huge, with loads of things to do in it. There was even a bed on the jet which made Piper think that they were flying for a long time. Piper and Alex both sat down and fastened up their seatbelt's for take off. Piper grabbed Alex's hand and smiled at her "I can't believe you're my wife Mrs Alex Vase" Piper said to Alex and then started kissing her "and I can't believe you are my wife Mrs Piper Vase" Alex chuckled and kissed Piper back. The pilot started to speak on the speakers and Alex and Piper listened "Good evening Mrs & Mrs Vause, we are about ready to take off, as requested by Alex we are not announcing where we are going but I can tell you it will be a 10 hour plane ride. You both will be having 3 different meals on board, unlimited drinks & snacks and whatever you need. After we take off it will be about 20 minutes before you can take off the belts but all will be ok. I hope you both have an amazing flight and if you need anything, just ask your team, taking off in less than 2 minutes, Congratulations Mrs & Mrs Vause" Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder and hold's her hand as well. The plane starts moving and Piper squeezes Alex's hand. Piper never really liked taking off, it made her feel sick and scared but she knew she was safe with Alex by her side. The plane took off and now they have been flying for 2 hours. Piper and Alex have been chilling on the bed talking about their future and how much they missed their twins. One of the members of the team called out for both of woman as their first meal was ready. The both woman had the best cheese burgers, chips and cocktails. Piper was living her best life with the best woman ever. "I'm sorry I left you Alex, I was so lost without for many years and I was stupid to give up on you when you needed me the most" Piper said then took a sip of her cocktail "I forgive you, Pipes. You don't need to say you're sorry anymore, my beautiful wife. We have been back together for 3 years and they have been the best 3 years of my life. I know we were not with each other for 10 years but we are together now, with our beautiful twins. Its just us against the world now!" Time past very quickly and they have been flying now for 9.5 hours. It was half an hour away before they were going to touch down in there first, yes first location of their 2 weeks honeymoon.

The plane landed and both Alex and Piper got off the plane. "Welcome to spain baby!" Alex shouted with her arms up in the air. Piper screamed in excitement and held Alex so tightly. "This is so perfect, Al. You know how much I have wanted to go here, for many years!" Piper ran down the stairs of their private jet and collected their bags from the plane. Alex had planned for a limousine to pick them up when they landed. It was 2pm Spain time and both woman were actually hungry even after 5 meals on the plane. The limo took them to their private villa with a private pool and hot tub. Everything that Alex had booked was so perfect to Piper. Both woman dropped there bags and Piper took all her clothes off and drive'd into the pool, naked. Alex jaw dropped watching her beautiful wife do that in front of her. Alex decided to copy Piper and jumped into the pool after her. Alex came behind Piper and Piper jumped and slapped Alex on her shoulder laughing. Alex had them ''Fuck Me" eyes and Piper loved it. Piper slowly walked up to Alex and Alex raised her eyebrows because Alex of all people knew that look Piper had on her face. Piper grabbed both of Alex's cheeks and pulled Alex into her lips. They had a steamy kiss that lasted 10 minutes. Piper jumped up on Alex's hips wrapping her legs around them. They continued to make out for a further 10 minutes until Alex stopped kissing Piper and pushed Piper off her. Alex got out the pool and ran up stairs to their room to get something. Piper was so confused with Alex running away from her until she looked up at her now wife who was wearing Piper's favourite strap on. Piper licked her lips and pointed her finger to Alex making motions to come to her. Alex jumped back into the pool and pushed Piper against the wall, bitting her neck and slipping the strap on inside of Piper. Piper moaned so loud, it was surprising that the people around their villa didn't come running round. Alex started going really deep into of Piper which made Piper's eyes roll back. Alex was going really fast now, Piper was moaning so loud. "Alex..Alex..ALEX" Piper pulled Alex's hair while her head flew back while she was really close to cumming. Alex kept going faster and faster smirking at the effect she was having on Piper. Piper was so close now, she wanted to be fucked so much from Alex. Piper wanted to be fucked every single second from Alex. Even when she was with Larry, they would be having sex and she would think of Alex. Yes it wasn't the same, it was boring. Alex gave her fireworks, Alex gave her everything. Piper moaned even louder now "ALEX I'M GOING TO.." as Piper was shouting this she came all over the strap on. Alex quickly pulled out and went under the water to eat her wife all up, so she was all clean but because Alex loved the taste of her wife. Alex came back up from the water and smiled at Piper "You always taste so good, Pipes" Alex smirked and then kissed her wife again "Now go get something really hot for our dinner baby" Alex said smiling and then smacked Pipers ass. Alex climbed out the pool and went to the bedroom. Alex decided on a slim black dress with black shoes with her hair in curls. Piper decided on a white dress that was just below her bum cheeks with white shoes. Piper walked into Alex and smiled. "You're so beautiful Mrs Vause" Piper said smiling at Alex.

It was 6pm now and the woman arrived at a posh restaurant. Both woman sat down and decided on what they wanted to eat and drink. Both woman got their favourite cocktails. Alex was looking at her phone very nervously. Piper picked on this. Piper always picked on when something was wrong with Alex "What is it, Al?" Piper said seriously looking at Alex. This made Alex look up and she swallowed hard "Ok. Just listen to me, please?" Piper pushed back on her chair and sighed "Go on" before Alex could say anything the waiter came over, a tall ginger hair, blue eye'd waitress. The waitress bent over, showing her breast which Alex didn't miss and bite her lips. Not realising what she just did. Piper looked at her with huge eyes "Seriously, Alex?" Alex snapped back and then looked at Piper "What? Sorry Pipes, but you can't deny they were pretty nice" Alex laughed and grabbed Pipers hand. Piper rolled her eyes and laughed with Alex 'Ok, fine, they were nice, but Alex now you can tell me what you are hiding?" Piper looked into Alex's eyes. Alex swallowed once again "Aiden has been in contact with me again, they want me back in the business and I said I would think about it. We are in such amazing part of our lives and I just want our twins to have more money to be left behind with" Alex said looking at Piper. Piper let go of Alex hand and started shaking her head "No" Piper said seriously looking at Alex "But pipes, it will be for the twins, and I would never get taught" Piper stood up "For our twins? YOU WOULD RATHER BE IN JAIL WHILE OUR TWINS GROW UP?" Piper shouted at Alex "Please pipes, calm down" Alex tried to calm down Piper "Don't you fucking dare pipes me, I can't fucking believe you, after everything we have been through 13 years ago Alex" Piper was past angry now "Don't you dare say this is for our twins Alex, this is for you, and only you" before Piper could even think about what she did next. Piper picked up her cocktail and through it over Alex. "Fuck you, Alex" Piper turned around and walked out. Their villa wasn't too far from their so Alex decided not to follow behind Piper but let her calm down before she headed home. Alex decided to head to the bar next door. One shot, two shot..10th shot. Alex was now far from sober. The door swung open and their she was again, the waitress, Tall, blue eyes and Red hair. Alex found her very attractive. The tall woman walked up to Alex and smiled. "That was some scene back there, I nearly got my popcorn ready" The tall red head started laughing, flipping her hair to the side "I am Rose, Rose Solano" Alex smiled back at this woman " Alex, Alex Vause" The woman spent hours drinking, taking shots and talking. It was 1am now "I really need to head home, the wife will be wondering what happened to me" Alex smiled at Rose "Come back to mine, one drink then you can leave, promise" Rose smiled at Alex and Alex nodded "Fine" Alex followed Rose to her hotel room up stairs. Alex walked in and Rose slammed the door behind her and slammed Alex against the door, kissing her neck. Rose started taking off Alex clothes and her own clothes. Rose pulled Alex to her bed and tied her hands to the bed post "You will work for me, Mrs Vause, you will sell for me, fuck me and come to me whenever I want" Rose continues to kiss Alex's and Alex knew who Rose was since the restaurant. Alex was scared of Rose, she has always been scared of Rose. Alex loved her wife and would do anything for her wife but she knew she had to do anything and everything Rose said otherwise herself and Piper would be killed. Alex and Rose continued to have heated sex for a couple of hours, of course Alex didn't enjoy it. Alex enjoyed sex only with her wife but she had to fake it. It was now 5am in the morning and Alex was getting dressed to leave, feeling dirty and guilty. Alex started to cry "Oh don't cry you stupid bitch" Rose said snapping at Alex "Your wife will never know what we done, or who I am and If she finds out then I will kill you and then fuck your wife'' Rose said again and then started laughing like a witch. Alex was beyond angry now and she punched Rose in the face "Don't you dare touch my wife" Rose was shocked but then started laughing again "Then you will do as your told Vause" Alex got out of that hotel room quickly, she checked her phone and there was 20 miss calls from Piper and one small next "Fine you don't want to talk, fine, i'm not waiting up for you any longer" This text message was sent 20 minutes ago. Alex still had time to catch Piper before she falls asleep completely so Alex ran and ran and ran.

Alex got to their villa in 10 minutes and slammed the door open "PIPER?" Piper was sat on the couch crying at this point and looked up. Piper has been waiting for Alex to come back for 8 hours, she thought something happened to her. Piper was scared she lost the love of her life again. Piper ran up to Alex and wrapped her arms around her tightly "I love you Alex, I can't lose you again, not to that business but I will stand by you no matter what, just leave us out of it" Piper cried in Alex's arms. Alex felt this cold shiver down her back, she felt guilty, she just cheated on Piper, how will Alex ever be able to forgive herself? If Piper finds out about Rose she will lose Piper forever. Alex knew that was not the only time she would have to sleep with Rose. Alex signed a contract years and years ago which stated Rose could do whatever she wants to Alex, she never touched her 13 years ago because Rose was married to Luisa but now Luisa was dead and Rose loved to take her pain out on other people. "I will never leave you Pipes, just promised me, whatever happens, we will get through everything that happens in our life" Alex looked down at Piper and kissed her. Alex felt better because Piper was home to Alex. Both woman got into bed and cuddled each other, they both fell asleep.

It has been a week into the Vauseman's honeymoon and they were having the best time ever. They had 3 days left of their honeymoon and they wanted to spend every waking moment together. They loved each other so very much. The both woman went sight seeing and went on a boat around Spain. They took loads of pictures together and of the sights. Even though the woman were having a blast they couldn't wait to get back to their Twins. They missed them so much. Alex went out to get some fast food for the both woman when a white van stopped in front of her. Suddenly she was pulled in to the back of the van and tied up. It felt like days before Alex seen light again but actually it was only hours. The van stopped and Alex was pulled into a private house. Suddenly her blindfold was taken off and she was untied. ROSE. "Fuck sake, could you not just fucking texted me" Alex spat out at Rose "No, I have to be clear here, you have been the first woman since Luisa I have had heated sex with, actually it was the best sex" Rose gave Alex that sexy smirk she knew so well, which made Alex feel turned on "I want to be with you Alex, you can keep your wife, but fuck I want you so badly" Alex started to feel things in her vagina that she didn't want to feel. "I can't, Rose, I love Piper" Alex turned away from Rose with her head low. Rose walked up to Alex and started kissing her neck "You can have both of us" Alex leaned her head back on Rose now, suddenly she felt her self push Rose against the wall. They had hot, sweaty sex. It felt amazing and Alex didn't think of Piper once. They went on for hours and hours. They fucked in the bed, the pool, the kitchen, the bathroom. They fucked everywhere. It had been 4 hours now they were fucking. Alex rolled over to Rose and smiled "Its you, I want you" Thats when Alex suddenly bounced up and looked around. Alex took a sigh of relief when she saw Piper laying there. It was a dream. It was all a dream but Alex felt herself and she was very wet. What was getting into Alex? Was Rose really getting into her head like that? Alex fell back to sleep.

Alex and Piper got on the plane now. It was time for them to leave, after their 10 days honeymoon. Alex had enough, she had to go see her children, who she missed so very much. Alex was very quiet on the 10 hour plane ride back. Piper slept pretty much all the way back as they had a night plane home. Alex stayed awake thinking about her dream, she found the dream so hot but she doesn't want to be with Rose, she loves her wife so much. Alex started to think about maybe Piper was just safe for her, normal for her. Alex knew that Piper was the love of her life but what if things were different now? Alex got Piper back but did Alex want something more? Was Piper not enough anymore? Was it Rose that she really wanted? Who will Alex choose?

**SOOOOO… KINDA DIFFERENT RIGHT? I don't know if you guys will like this ''Rose'' ? I thought I would spice it up. I am now obsessed with Rose and Luisa in JTV. I wanted to introduce Rose into this FF as I wanted to keep a spicy ;) Tell me what you think? Don't like Rose being apart of this FF? Thats completely fine, I could always die her off ;) PLEASE REVIEW THIS FF! AND CHAPTER! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

It has been two weeks since Alex and Piper got back from their honeymoon and Alex was feeling more gulity every single day. Alex came to terms with her dream, she didn't want to be with Rose and she didn't want to fuck up how good they were right now. Alex fucked up, she fucked up big time and she knew that she needed to come clean to Piper. Alex didn't know how she was going to tell her beautiful life but she knew that they had to leave. Pack 4 bags and leave. One for each of them. This is what Rose does, she gets into people minds and fucks up good family relationships. Alex couldn't lose Piper again. Alex couldn't live without Piper. Alex decided it was time, after 2 weeks, she had to come clean to Piper. Piper was working some admin at their bar when she got a text from her wife "You need to come home right now, I have to come clean with some things, I love you, and I'm sorry but I need you to come home" Piper looked at the text so puzzled but ran to her car and went straight home.

Alex was pacing up and down the kitchen, Alex already packed 4 bags for them. Alex was so scared that only 1 bag would be taken, she was so scared that she was going to lose her family, AGAIN. Suddenly the door swung open and Piper came running towards Alex holding her, Alex was in floods of tears. "Baby, whats wrong? Talk to me" Piper said while tears were falling down her face "You have to promise me you won't leave me Pipes" Alex said through tears. Piper nodded her head "I promise, now what is wrong?" Alex told Piper everything from the drug world to Rose. Alex and Piper were both in tears, sobbing, screaming. Piper was so heart broken, she couldn't believe what was coming out of Alex's mouth "so you fucking cheated on me?" Piper spat at Alex "I had no fucking choice, Piper" Alex spat back and Piper started laughing so loud and then started crying some more. "You had no choice? Like you always don't have any choice, right?" Piper said looking at Alex "It was a mistake but if i didn't let her do whatever she fucking wanted we all would be dead!" Alex spat at Piper pointing at her. Piper took a step back from what Alex said "Dead?" Piper looked at Alex concerning "Dead Piper, D.E.A.D" Alex shouted back, heavily breathing. Piper put her hand on her head and started crying a little more "Are you leaving us for that world, Alex?" Piper said looking over at the 4 bags packed. Alex walked up to Piper and held her tightly "I would never leave you or our twins, but we need to leave, leave everything behind, I have a plane waiting for us to get out of here, they won't be able to track us down, its a safe house I bought years ago, its far far away Pipes and we can't ever come back, well not until they are dead. We just have to go, start a new life" Alex was now looking down at Piper with tears rolling down her face. Piper looked up at Alex "Wherever you go, we go, I love you" Alex was now smiling "I will always love you" Both woman shared a kiss and then packed up the boot of the car. They drove to her mothers and Piper explained what was going on and the fact they had to leave. Alex got the twins in the car and Piper said her goodbyes to her family. Piper sat back in the car and burst into tears "I'm sorry it's came to this, Pipes" Alex said kissing Piper on the head "It's not your fault baby, like I said wherever you are, we are" Piper smiled. Alex drove them all to their private jet, they carried the twins on the plane. It was going to be a very long plane journey but Piper still didn't know where they were going. Like always Alex made sure there was a bed for everyone on the plane and lots of food and drinks. Piper got very drunk on the plane and then fell asleep. Alex stayed awake the full flight crying. Alex didn't want it to come to this but she also didn't want her family hurt. Alex had to do what was best for all of them.

It was 9am now and the plane just landed. They had been in the air for 8.5 hours. Alex had a car waiting for them when they arrived in LONDON which she would be driving. The both woman got the twins in their car seats and Alex started to drive. They were not staying in London because they would been found straight away but they were driving to cornwall, a very small part of the uk. It was safe there and everyone was so nice. Alex had a huge house out there in the middle of no where and set up the twins to go to nursery. Alex already had a successful nightclub there. Piper's brother was managing the bars back home while they lived in Cornwall. Everything seemed to be working out so perfectly. This is exactly what they needed right now, a fresh start. After 5 hours of driving, they finally made it to cornwall. They lived in Land's End, right at the bottom of cornwall. Piper was excited about their new life being in England. It was around 2pm now and they all stopped off at KFC for something to eat. As Alex didn't know the area so well yet she didn't want to draw attention to them being American. They finished their lunch and headed for their new house. When they arrived it was like Piper was looking at a castle. The house was 4 floors, huge garden with 2 pools outside, it had its own little park inside the garden. It was more than perfect for them "I can't believe you did all this baby" Piper started jumping looking at the house. "Only for us baby, now lets go see inside right?" Alex and Piper picked up the twins and ran straight into the house. "Oh my god" Piper's jaw dropped. Inside the house was a huge kitchen, with their own chef. 3 huge living rooms with massive cvs, huge couches and beautiful tables. Up stairs there was 7 bed rooms and 7 bathrooms. 3 gaming rooms, 2 offices and 3 play rooms for the children. It was more than perfect. It was paradise. Piper turned and looked at Alex "I will always love you, Mrs Vause" The woman shared a passionate kiss.

**OK OK OK! I GET IT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ROSE ;) I want to say how very sorry I am for writing that chapter :( I feel so bloody bad! I literally cried when people said they gave up on my story! SO I knew I had to make it up to you with a very very very short chapter. Am I forgiven?:( Please don't give up on this story, trust me its nothing but happiness (maybe some drama but no cheating I promise!) Trust me, season 7 broke my heart, they deserved such a better story line, they deserved Alex getting out and they finally getting to kiss each other again. That's all we wanted right? AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! Please review as it makes me stronger! NEXT CHAPTER UP IN 2/3 DAYS! It will be 10 years in the future. Every chapter for now on will be jumping years. I have a really good ending to the story! ITS NOT YET..but it will make you cry bucked of tears! I LOVE YOU GUYS!3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**FIRST DAY AT HIGH SCHOOL**

It was the year that Alex and Piper both were not looking forward to. The first day that Asher & Paris were starting high school. The twins were now 11 years old. Piper was 38 and Alex was turning 40 next week. Things were great in their life in Cornwall, England. They all made new friends and Alex and Piper opened up their successful nightclub in Truro (Cornwall). Life was great for them now. Nothing could go wrong in their life, or could it?

''ASHER..PARIS.. ITS TIME TO GET UP NOW" Piper shouted at the top of her lungs. One by one the kids came down the stairs, along with Alex "Do you really need to shout, Pipes?" said a very sleepy Alex grabbing her wife and giving her a huge kiss. Piper laughed and slapped Alex's arm. "You need to get yourself ready and out the door, the 3 of you. You have 15 minutes and then we are leaving!" Piper said in a serious voice. The kids and Alex all ran to go get dressed. Piper was tapping her foot waiting for her wife and children to come to her. It has been 16 minutes now "YOU'RE 1 MINUTE LATE, LETS GO!" Piper shouted again. "Come on, or mother is going to kill us all" Alex said to her children, pushing them out the door to the car. Everyone got in and Piper drove to the school. Piper parked up and was going to get out till her daughter said something she was forever scared to hear. "Mom, Mama..I want to go home to see Grandma and Grandad, it's not fair to be so far away from them, you know they are not well" Paris said sadly looking down. Alex snapped her head around before Piper could say anything "We have a good life, a good house and a good job. We are not going back, don't be so ungrateful Paris. Now both of you get out the car, you're going to be late for school" Alex said in a serious and pissed off voice. Piper stayed silent. They all got out of the car and walked up to the school. Piper and Alex gave their children on the head and Piper shed a tear watching her children go off without her. Piper and Alex walked to the car and got in "Was there any need for that Alex!" Piper snapped at Alex "Babe, you know we have told them plenty of times, we can't go back" Alex was now looking at Piper. "My father is dying Alex, of all people, I thought you would understand!" Piper said a little more louder "DO YOU WANT TO DIE TOO PIPER?" Alex was now shouting "I WANT TO SEE MY DAD, ALEX" Piper was now angry and pissed off. Piper slammed her hand on the horn, it was loud, long. Alex grabbed Piper and pulled her into her arms "I know baby, I know" Piper was now sobbing, holding Alex so tight. "I need to go Alex, I need to go see him, he only has weeks, days. I will go by myself while the children are sleeping tonight, I promise I will be safe." Piper said looking up at Alex "I can't lose you again, Pipes. He is a bad man, they are all bad people. They will kill you" Alex had tears falling down her cheek "I promise, I will be back in 1 week. I won't be able to contact you, just incase. If I see any of them. I don't know where you are, You ran away with our children. I love you Alex but I need to be there for my dad" Piper was being serious and Alex hated herself right now because she knew Piper would be leaving, no matter what. "Ok, ok thats fine, but i'm hiring for someone to be with you every single day.' Alex kissed Piper and then they drove home. Piper booked a flight and backed a bag enough for a week.

Piper was now picking up the twins after school. Piper was waiting until the bell ring and she got out the car. Asher and Paris both came running out hugging their mother. The twins had a really good day at school. They met new friends and were top of their class already. Piper was proud of them and they couldn't wait to go home and tell their Mama. They all arrived home and the twins ran in the house to find their Mama. The twins told Alex about their day at school. Alex was super proud of them and decided to get a take away for dinner. They all decided on pizzas. They sat in their cinema room with their pizza's, fizzy(pop) and pop corn watching a movie. They were the perfect family. Everything was perfect. It was time for the twins to go to sleep. Piper and Alex both sat them down before they went to bed and explained to them that Piper was leaving for business for a week. The twins understood and then went to bed. Alex packed the car up and drove Piper to the airport. The both woman shared a few minutes saying goodbye. Alex gave Piper a last kiss. "Be safe baby, your body guard will meet you on the other end, I love you and please be safe" Alex was now crying, holding Piper "I will baby, I love you, I love our twins and I love you" Piper was now crying too. Piper was scared that she was going to be hurt but she also knew she had to say goodbye to her father. The both woman parted from each other and Piper walked to security, waving bye to Alex. Piper was going to miss her wife and kids. Piper hated being without them.

Alex arrived back home and then went to bed. Alex cried for hours in her bed until the door came open. Paris came next to Alex and leaned her head on her Mama's head "It's going to be ok, Mama" Paris snuggled into her Mama and they both fell asleep. The week was going very slow and the kids were enjoying school. Alex spent everyday crying, begging god for Piper to come running in the door. Alex was sat watching TV when her phone started ringing, she didn't recognise the phone number. "Hello?" Alex said nervously "He's dead, Al, he's gone" came Piper's voice in tears. Alex sighed and smiled. Alex was both sad because her father inlaw was dead but happy to hear Piper's voice "I'm so sorry baby" Alex said softly "Please tell the twins, when they get back from school, also tell them I love them, his service is in 2 days. I will try to contact you again before I return on sunday, I love you" Then Piper hung up. Alex understood why it was a short conversation. If the gang were keeping track on Piper while she was there, then after 30 minutes they would of known our location. Alex was so thankful to hear Piper's voice, she knew she was safe. The kids came through the door, laughing and smiling. Alex was sat at the table with a few tears rolling down her cheek "MAMA" The twins shouted and ran to her, the twins held their mother so tight "I'm so sorry babies, grandad is dead" Alex broke down and so did the twins. Alex hated death, ever since her mother's passing. Alex's mom would of loved the twins, with her whole heart. It was now Sunday and Piper returned home, safely. Alex ran to her alive wife, she kissed her whole face. Alex was so happy to see her wife. Piper gave her wife a big kiss and her children a huge tight hug. Piper missed her family so much. Everything was perfect again, Piper was home. The home was complete.

**7 YEARS LATER **

It was the day of the twins gratulation. The twins were now 18 years old. Asher had a girlfriend and Paris was single but wanted to focus on herself before committing to anything. Alex was now 47 and Piper was 45. The twins came along way since the moment they started school in England. They both had now English with a tang of American accents. The twins got all A's in school, they were classed to be the smartest twins in the school. As the twins names were called. Alex and Piper both stood up clapping their hands. Their grandma also stood up clapping her hands. Ever since Piper's dad passed away, Piper's mom decided to move to england to be close to her grandchildren. Piper's mother wasn't very well and the doctor said she only had weeks to life. Piper took this hard but had to be strong for the twins. They lost their grandad when they were young, it destroyed them but they have been so strong after finding out their grandma was dying as well. Piper and Alex couldn't believe how grown up their children were. Asher was going to be studying Law after the summer break and Asher was going to be studying counselling. Piper and Alex were so proud of their children. The both woman and Piper's mom celebrated their children's success holding them a huge party at their home. Everyone was having such a good time. Asher walked over with his girlfriend, who was fully cornish. Her name was Sarah. Sarah had blonde long hair, was also going to study law with Asher. "Mom, Mama, we have something to tell you" Piper and Alex held hands, they were scared, what was happening "Well me and Sarah are expecting a baby!" Asher said with his hands on Sarah's stomach. Both Piper and Alex started crying hugging both their son and daughter inlay. "Well Pipes, we are going to be grandma's" Alex laughed and hugged Piper so tightly. Piper was sobbing. Piper and Alex's babies were growing up. The both woman told Paris and Paris was a complete mess, her second half was growing away and was having his own life and family. Summer ended very fast. Both of the twins were moving out, Asher rented a 2 bedroom house near his uni for his girlfriend, future baby and him to stay and Paris stayed in one of the student flats. Luckily they were only 2 hours away so it wasn't so bad. One day Piper got a call from Asher saying Sarah was in labour and he need both his mother's there. Piper and Alex drove 2 hours to Plymouth. When they arrived Sarah had already had their grandchild. Both woman walked in to find a tiny baby in the arms of their son. The both started crying "Mom, Mama, meet baby Diana Bill Vase" Alex looked at his son "Thank you" Alex took Diana from Asher and kissed her on the head "You will always live on, I love you my beautiful grandchild" Alex and Piper were over the moon with the new admission to the family. Their grandchild was so perfect. They couldn't believe how lucky they have been. "mom's, me and Sarah have decided to get married and Sarah wanted you both to be her bridesmaids" Asher said smiling at his parents. Alex and Piper were over the moon. They couldn't believe life was treating them so well right now. Life was perfect. Their daughter was top at her uni class, and so was their son. Their son just had their first grandchild and was getting married to a great woman. Life was perfect. The wedding of Asher was amazing and everyone had fun. It was a beautiful wedding. Piper and Alex were very proud parents to both their daughter and son. Life was perfect as always. Piper and Alex were now 45 and 50. Alex and Piper were getting old and were missing their children but it was time to move on and live their life. Alex and Piper decided they were going to go on an adventure. Where are Alex and Piper going to go?

**SO TIME IS MOVING VERY FAST FOR THE VAUSEMAN FAMILY. AS YOU GUYS CAN GUESS THIS STORY IS SADLY COMING TO A END VERY SOON. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING 30 HOURS, STUDYING COUNSELLING AND GOING TO WRITE MY OWN BOOK. I HAVE A LOT GOING ON RIGHT NOW WITH LIFE BUT I DON'T WANT TO STOP WRITING UNTIL I FINISH THIS STORY. I WILL FOREVER LOVE VAUSEMAN BUT AS YOU GUYS COULD TELL I DIDN'T WANT TO REPEAT MYSELF OVER AND OVER IN THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. **


	13. Chapter 13

**FIRST DAY AT HIGH SCHOOL**

It was the year that Alex and Piper both were not looking forward to. The first day that Asher & Paris were starting high school. The twins were now 11 years old. Piper was 38 and Alex was turning 40 next week. Things were great in their life in Cornwall, England. They all made new friends and Alex and Piper opened up their successful nightclub in Truro (Cornwall). Life was great for them now. Nothing could go wrong in their life, or could it?

''ASHER..PARIS.. ITS TIME TO GET UP NOW" Piper shouted at the top of her lungs. One by one the kids came down the stairs, along with Alex "Do you really need to shout, Pipes?" said a very sleepy Alex grabbing her wife and giving her a huge kiss. Piper laughed and slapped Alex's arm. "You need to get yourself ready and out the door, the 3 of you. You have 15 minutes and then we are leaving!" Piper said in a serious voice. The kids and Alex all ran to go get dressed. Piper was tapping her foot waiting for her wife and children to come to her. It has been 16 minutes now "YOU'RE 1 MINUTE LATE, LETS GO!" Piper shouted again. "Come on, or mother is going to kill us all" Alex said to her children, pushing them out the door to the car. Everyone got in and Piper drove to the school. Piper parked up and was going to get out till her daughter said something she was forever scared to hear. "Mom, Mama..I want to go home to see Grandma and Grandad, it's not fair to be so far away from them, you know they are not well" Paris said sadly looking down. Alex snapped her head around before Piper could say anything "We have a good life, a good house and a good job. We are not going back, don't be so ungrateful Paris. Now both of you get out the car, you're going to be late for school" Alex said in a serious and pissed off voice. Piper stayed silent. They all got out of the car and walked up to the school. Piper and Alex gave their children on the head and Piper shed a tear watching her children go off without her. Piper and Alex walked to the car and got in "Was there any need for that Alex!" Piper snapped at Alex "Babe, you know we have told them plenty of times, we can't go back" Alex was now looking at Piper. "My father is dying Alex, of all people, I thought you would understand!" Piper said a little more louder "DO YOU WANT TO DIE TOO PIPER?" Alex was now shouting "I WANT TO SEE MY DAD, ALEX" Piper was now angry and pissed off. Piper slammed her hand on the horn, it was loud, long. Alex grabbed Piper and pulled her into her arms "I know baby, I know" Piper was now sobbing, holding Alex so tight. "I need to go Alex, I need to go see him, he only has weeks, days. I will go by myself while the children are sleeping tonight, I promise I will be safe." Piper said looking up at Alex "I can't lose you again, Pipes. He is a bad man, they are all bad people. They will kill you" Alex had tears falling down her cheek "I promise, I will be back in 1 week. I won't be able to contact you, just incase. If I see any of them. I don't know where you are, You ran away with our children. I love you Alex but I need to be there for my dad" Piper was being serious and Alex hated herself right now because she knew Piper would be leaving, no matter what. "Ok, ok thats fine, but i'm hiring for someone to be with you every single day.' Alex kissed Piper and then they drove home. Piper booked a flight and backed a bag enough for a week.

Piper was now picking up the twins after school. Piper was waiting until the bell ring and she got out the car. Asher and Paris both came running out hugging their mother. The twins had a really good day at school. They met new friends and were top of their class already. Piper was proud of them and they couldn't wait to go home and tell their Mama. They all arrived home and the twins ran in the house to find their Mama. The twins told Alex about their day at school. Alex was super proud of them and decided to get a take away for dinner. They all decided on pizzas. They sat in their cinema room with their pizza's, fizzy(pop) and pop corn watching a movie. They were the perfect family. Everything was perfect. It was time for the twins to go to sleep. Piper and Alex both sat them down before they went to bed and explained to them that Piper was leaving for business for a week. The twins understood and then went to bed. Alex packed the car up and drove Piper to the airport. The both woman shared a few minutes saying goodbye. Alex gave Piper a last kiss. "Be safe baby, your body guard will meet you on the other end, I love you and please be safe" Alex was now crying, holding Piper "I will baby, I love you, I love our twins and I love you" Piper was now crying too. Piper was scared that she was going to be hurt but she also knew she had to say goodbye to her father. The both woman parted from each other and Piper walked to security, waving bye to Alex. Piper was going to miss her wife and kids. Piper hated being without them.

Alex arrived back home and then went to bed. Alex cried for hours in her bed until the door came open. Paris came next to Alex and leaned her head on her Mama's head "It's going to be ok, Mama" Paris snuggled into her Mama and they both fell asleep. The week was going very slow and the kids were enjoying school. Alex spent everyday crying, begging god for Piper to come running in the door. Alex was sat watching TV when her phone started ringing, she didn't recognise the phone number. "Hello?" Alex said nervously "He's dead, Al, he's gone" came Piper's voice in tears. Alex sighed and smiled. Alex was both sad because her father inlaw was dead but happy to hear Piper's voice "I'm so sorry baby" Alex said softly "Please tell the twins, when they get back from school, also tell them I love them, his service is in 2 days. I will try to contact you again before I return on sunday, I love you" Then Piper hung up. Alex understood why it was a short conversation. If the gang were keeping track on Piper while she was there, then after 30 minutes they would of known our location. Alex was so thankful to hear Piper's voice, she knew she was safe. The kids came through the door, laughing and smiling. Alex was sat at the table with a few tears rolling down her cheek "MAMA" The twins shouted and ran to her, the twins held their mother so tight "I'm so sorry babies, grandad is dead" Alex broke down and so did the twins. Alex hated death, ever since her mother's passing. Alex's mom would of loved the twins, with her whole heart. It was now Sunday and Piper returned home, safely. Alex ran to her alive wife, she kissed her whole face. Alex was so happy to see her wife. Piper gave her wife a big kiss and her children a huge tight hug. Piper missed her family so much. Everything was perfect again, Piper was home. The home was complete.

**7 YEARS LATER **

It was the day of the twins gratulation. The twins were now 18 years old. Asher had a girlfriend and Paris was single but wanted to focus on herself before committing to anything. Alex was now 47 and Piper was 45. The twins came along way since the moment they started school in England. They both had now English with a tang of American accents. The twins got all A's in school, they were classed to be the smartest twins in the school. As the twins names were called. Alex and Piper both stood up clapping their hands. Their grandma also stood up clapping her hands. Ever since Piper's dad passed away, Piper's mom decided to move to england to be close to her grandchildren. Piper's mother wasn't very well and the doctor said she only had weeks to life. Piper took this hard but had to be strong for the twins. They lost their grandad when they were young, it destroyed them but they have been so strong after finding out their grandma was dying as well. Piper and Alex couldn't believe how grown up their children were. Asher was going to be studying Law after the summer break and Asher was going to be studying counselling. Piper and Alex were so proud of their children. The both woman and Piper's mom celebrated their children's success holding them a huge party at their home. Everyone was having such a good time. Asher walked over with his girlfriend, who was fully cornish. Her name was Sarah. Sarah had blonde long hair, was also going to study law with Asher. "Mom, Mama, we have something to tell you" Piper and Alex held hands, they were scared, what was happening "Well me and Sarah are expecting a baby!" Asher said with his hands on Sarah's stomach. Both Piper and Alex started crying hugging both their son and daughter inlay. "Well Pipes, we are going to be grandma's" Alex laughed and hugged Piper so tightly. Piper was sobbing. Piper and Alex's babies were growing up. The both woman told Paris and Paris was a complete mess, her second half was growing away and was having his own life and family. Summer ended very fast. Both of the twins were moving out, Asher rented a 2 bedroom house near his uni for his girlfriend, future baby and him to stay and Paris stayed in one of the student flats. Luckily they were only 2 hours away so it wasn't so bad. One day Piper got a call from Asher saying Sarah was in labour and he need both his mother's there. Piper and Alex drove 2 hours to Plymouth. When they arrived Sarah had already had their grandchild. Both woman walked in to find a tiny baby in the arms of their son. The both started crying "Mom, Mama, meet baby Diana Bill Vase" Alex looked at his son "Thank you" Alex took Diana from Asher and kissed her on the head "You will always live on, I love you my beautiful grandchild" Alex and Piper were over the moon with the new admission to the family. Their grandchild was so perfect. They couldn't believe how lucky they have been. "mom's, me and Sarah have decided to get married and Sarah wanted you both to be her bridesmaids" Asher said smiling at his parents. Alex and Piper were over the moon. They couldn't believe life was treating them so well right now. Life was perfect. Their daughter was top at her uni class, and so was their son. Their son just had their first grandchild and was getting married to a great woman. Life was perfect. The wedding of Asher was amazing and everyone had fun. It was a beautiful wedding. Piper and Alex were very proud parents to both their daughter and son. Life was perfect as always. Piper and Alex were now 45 and 50. Alex and Piper were getting old and were missing their children but it was time to move on and live their life. Alex and Piper decided they were going to go on an adventure. Where are Alex and Piper going to go?

Life was going great for Piper and Alex. They have been traveling for a couple of years and couldn't believe how inlove they were with each other. They came back to visit the twins every month but loved there time away together. They were both in their 50's now and wanted to move somewhere. The woman decided to move to spain, they decided here so they could die here. They wanted to life the end of their life to the fullest. One day Alex wasn't feeling so well, they had moved to Spain now for 6 months and were having the best time. Alex decided to seek the doctors as something didn't feel right. The doctor took some tests and sent Alex home. Alex didn't want to tell Piper about all the tests as she didn't want to worry her so much. Alex had to wait for 2 weeks before getting the tests back. Alex decided she wanted to make the most of them 2 weeks not knowing. Alex took pride in what herself and Piper had grown together. Alex never wanted to lose the for anything. The dreaded 2 weeks were over and Alex got to the doctors office. "Hi doctor, please tell me its good news?" The doctor looked at Alex "Alex, I can tell you that.." The next words Alex held on to for a long time.

**DUH DUH DUH I am so sorry that i haven't updated. I just haven't had the right words to write down. I hope you understand. I have a new and fresh fanfic coming who involved Lusia and Rose. I have truly loved Vauseman for 7 years but I think its time to move on. The next chapter I am writing right now but I just want to let everyone know that this will be the last chapter for this fanfic. I just wanted to let everyone know how thankful I am for all the support. **


	14. Chapter 14

**NEAR THE END **

**DISCLAIMER THIS STORY INCLUDES STUFF LIKE CANCER AND SELF HARM ALSO TALKS OF SUICIDE.**

Cancer, Alex had Cancer. Alex couldn't believe what the doctor was telling her, she was heartbroken. Alex knew she could never tell Piper. The doctor said that Alex had only a couple of months to live. The Cancer spread so far around her body that she was too late. Alex dreaded for this day for years, she knew there was a chance she would get it sooner than later because of her father. Alex's father wasn't present in her life, he actually was the biggest asshole you could ever meet. Alex's father died of Cancer around the time the twins were born. Alex never told Piper about it because she didn't want to worry her about her getting Cancer, but here we are, years later, Alex now has Cancer and a couple of months to live. It was christmas in 2 months, Alex just hoped and prayed that she would stick around for christmas because she knew how much it meant to Piper. Alex and Piper planned to spend the whole of December back in Cornwall, uk to spend the christmas with their family. Alex couldn't bare to let Piper know about the Cancer, she couldn't bare for Piper to change into a different person, she knew that when the day came, when the day came to Alex dying, Piper would have to start grieving then. Alex didn't want Piper to start grieving while she was still alive, still with her. Alex loved Piper more than she loved anyone else, Alex fought for Piper, she won her back after she was with that stupid man called Larry. Alex cheated on her with Rose, how much she regretted that but she needed to do that to save her family. Alex regretted everything, Alex regretted leaving when Piper needed her, she regretted not doing all the things she promised to do. Alex regretted that she had to move her and her family away from America because of her own mistakes. Alex made a promise to herself that she would make these next few months the best months of Pipers life. Alex knew she had to keep that last promise. For now Alex wrote Piper a letter, a letter only Piper would read the day Alex died. Alex kept that later in her inside jacket pocket.

**November 30th **

"Everything is packed baby, we just need to call the uber now" Piper smiled and kissed Alex on the nose. It's been a couple of weeks now since Alex got the news, Piper had no clue but Alex was getting sicker and sicker, Alex blamed this on a fever and Piper didn't expect anything "Already called babe, the ubers outside baby" Alex smiled and gave Piper a passionate kiss. "What would I do without you, Mrs Vause, Eh?" Piper giggled kissing Alex back. Alex faked smiled at Piper because it broke her heart to hear that, to know that she was going to be without her in a short while. "You will be fine without me baby, you will carry on and you will be strong for the both of us" Alex now actually smiled at Piper "Yeah ok Alex, but i'm not without you so shut up" Piper slapped Alex's arm while giggling, picking up the bags. What Piper didn't realise is that every inch of Alex's body ached. Alex was coming up in bruises easier than she did before. Alex was starting to fade away and Piper had no idea. The woman arrived at the airport and waited to be called for their airplane. They checked in their bags and got some coffee. Their flight wasn't for another 2 hours so they decided to cuddle up in the lounges chair. What Piper didn't know was that Alex already arranged for their house to be already decorated and look like the north pole. Alex wanted this last christmas to be the best christmas, a christmas Piper could remember for the rest of her life. 2 hours past like it was nothing, time seemed to past recently like it was nothing, it was like time was trying to fade around her, Alex wanted to hold on to time but time was letting her go. This thought in Alex's mind made Alex start crying, Piper jumped up and wrapped her arms around Alex "Baby, whats wrong?" Piper was really worried about Alex recently, this fever was getting worse and she didn't know what she could do to help it, little did Piper know that this ''Fever" was never going to get better. "I'm sorry baby, you know christmas is hard for me, I never really had a good christmas growing up and I just love our christmases together" Alex held onto Piper "Anyway, Pipes, we need to board our plane" Alex got up and took Pipers hand. They walked to board their plane in silence. The flight wasn't too bad, it was only a 3 hour flight and then a 2 hour drive back to their home. Alex couldn't wait to see Piper's face when they got home.

**December 1st **

Piper and Alex just arrived home from all their traveling. Alex parked in the garage and Piper unloaded the car. Piper opened the door and instantly she dropped the bags and her jaw fell open. Piper couldn't believe her eyes, everything about the house was perfect. One huge tree, full of decorations, there was fake snow on the floor, which Piper adored. Lights brighting up the whole room, to say Piper liked it would be a understatement, Piper LOVED it. Piper turned round and jumped into Alex's arms "Thank you, Al" Piper began to cry, the last time their house looked like this was when the twins were little and they had them at home. With all the traveling through christmas now, Piper forgot how good christmas felt. Piper was cooking after for christmas for her children, wife, her children's partners and their grandchildren. Piper was more than excited for christmas. Alex and Piper were going out christmas shopping next week to get everyones presents. Everyone was spending christmas eve in their huge house, Piper needed to get all the rooms sorted for the stay, Piper couldn't wait for all the rush and all the excitement and noise. It was going to be like when they lived in America. Her brother and wife were coming over, with her two nephews and Alex's niece were coming over to spend christmas with them. There is going to be a total of 14 people staying in their house and Piper couldn't wait. Everything was going to be Perfect or so Piper thought, Alex didn't want it to destroy Pipers planned day.

**December 7th**

Piper and Alex got up super early to head out to London to go christmas shopping, it was a 5 hour drive but for both of the woman they knew that they didn't mind traveling. Everything about traveling made everything special. It was coming up for their 45th anniversary in a couple of days and they couldn't wait to go on a special date which Alex has been hiding from Piper but Piper knew there was something going on. The woman arrived in London at 12pm. It was only the afternoon so they decided to go to lunch before going shopping. Alex parked in a car park near the big shops and they walked hand and hand to get something to eat. Alex ordered a salad and Piper ordered a huge burger and a chocolate milk shake which made Alex laugh so she ordered one as well. After the woman were done eating it was around 1:15pm and they decided to start looking for christmas presents. Alex wanted to really fork out on everyone this year because she knew it was only weeks until she had to go. "Pipes, I know this is crazy but I want to buy the twins a car each, they deserve everything in this world and now they have their own family." Alex said smiling at Piper "Al, can we even afford to do that?" Piper looked concerned at Alex "We can afford to do anything for our children" Alex face Piper a kiss on the head "Come on, lets head over to the Range Rover store" Which both of the woman did. They decided to get both of them a family size range rover, one in white and one in grey. They were given a key each for them as they wanted to wrap it in a box and give them it. They organised for someone to drive both of the cars to their house at 10am on christmas morning as this was when they would be opening presents. The woman were so happy about what they bought them. The woman carried on getting presents for everyone, went ice skating and also went on a christmas boat, it was a perfect day and Alex couldn't ask for a better day. The drive home was done within a flash, hot chocolate and a christmas movie was all they needed to end a perfect day.

**December 13th**

Today was the day of Alex's and Piper's 45th anniversary. Alex packed the car and put a blindfold on Piper. Alex didn't want Piper to know anything that was going to happen. Alex couldn't wait to see Piper's face. The drive was only 2 hours. Alex stopped the car and helped Piper to get out. "Are you ready baby?" Alex smile was so huge it started to hurt "I'm always ready when its you baby" Alex took off Piper's blind fold. What stood in front of them was a old fashion cottage, with christmas lights and christmas decorations, everything about this was perfect. Piper turned around to look at Alex and started to kiss her. "I love you so much Al, this is perfect, just like you" Piper continued to kiss Alex and Alex opened the door. The woman made their way up the stairs, still kissing each other, so deeply in love with each other. Piper started ripping off Alex's clothes and threw her on the bed, she started bitting down her body leaving marks everywhere, this was making Alex moan very much. Piper took off Alex's underwear with her teeth and started kissing around the walls of her vagina, this made Alex tense, Piper loved teasing Alex, it was the most enjoyable thing ever. Piper started to suck her clit every slowly and this made Alex's back arch, Piper started sucking it a little faster now which was doing wonders for Piper. Alex held on to the sheets so tight she thought she was going to tear them. Piper started to lick Alex's clit really fast while slipping 2 fingers into her vagina hole "You have a very wet pussy Mrs Vause" Piper smirked at Alex while she was deep inside her "Shut up..oh god..Piper.." Alex moaned really loud and this was turning Piper on so bad. Piper frusted her fingers deep and fast inside Alex and this made Alex scream for mercy. Piper continued to lick and suck Alex clit and fuck her with her fingers "FASTER FASTER GO FUCKING FASTER BABY" Alex screamed while moaning loudly. Piper started to hit Alex's G spot and this was it for Alex, this is what Alex needed right now, to cum for the last time while she had the energy to. Without seconds Alex screamed and arched her back upwards "I'M CUMING PIPES" within that she came all over Piper's face, Alex thrusted her pussy on Pipers face. Piper licked Alex clean and started to kiss up her body again "You are a really naughty woman, you know that, Mrs Vause" This made made Alex laugh "Only for you Mrs Vause" Alex started kissing Piper deeply, they made love a couple of times that night, sweaty and hot sex.

**December 24th **

It was the day before christmas and Piper was started to prep for the christmas dinner. Their children and grandchildren were arriving later on, Alex's niece was already here and her brother was driving from the airport to their house. Everything was perfect, expect one thing. Alex was sick again from this fever, Piper hated when Alex was sick but Piper had to put a brave face on for all their family. Asher and Paris just arrived home again and was greeted by both of their mothers. Alex was feeling better now, much better. Which Piper believed but actually Alex was feeling even worse than she ever felt. Alex kept telling herself that she had to get through christmas for Piper's sake. Everyone gathered around the couches and they all were drinking hot chocolate and watching a christmas movie. Alex held Piper closed while they cuddled up together. Everything was perfect right now and the both woman couldn't ask for a better christmas eve.

**December 25th**

CHRISTMAS MORNING. It's beginning to look a lot like christmas..Everyone woke up at 9am and Piper was already making christmas breakfast. Alex woke up feeling really sick but she needed to make it through today for everyone. Alex could hear laugher and singing going on downstairs. Everything about today was perfect, everything that Alex hoped. Alex came down stairs and breakfast was getting served. Everyone finished eating and headed straight to the tree full of presents. Piper and Alex bought a bike, trampoline and quad bikes for all 4 of their grandchildren. They bought a quad bike and drum kits for both of their nephews. For the inlaws they bought perfume and watches. For Piper's brother it was a watch he really wanted but little did Piper know their was something else "Cal, I bought you and your wife something else" Alex pulled out a book and a key. "Welcome to your new house, its actually next door. We want you all to move here to England, 5 bedrooms and your own pool, what do you say?" Alex smiled at Cal and Cal ran into Alex's arms "Thank you Alex, You don't know what this means to me" Alex told Cal about her Cancer, she needed him here to look after her Piper while she packed everything up of hers when she passed on. Everything was perfect and now it was time for the twins presents. They both opened them and looked confused at the key "Our babies, we love you so much so have this car from us, love your mothers xo" The twins looked at each other and ran outside, they couldn't believe their eyes, they were perfect. Both of their children ran into their mothers arms and started crying. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE THE BEST 2 MOTHERS EVER!" both of the twins said. It was now time for dinner, Piper has been cooking all day and Alex adored that. Every year when the children were little Alex would stand up to make a toast and this year Alex got to relive that moment again. Alex stood up and started tapping her glass. Everyone turned to look at her smiling "Today is one of Piper's favourite day, its a day of forgiveness, a day of joy, but for all things, its a day of love. I love you, Mrs Piper Vause and I want you to know.." Within that moment it was like Alex's life flashed before her eyes. The day she banged into Piper again in the club, to the moment Piper said she loved Alex still, to the moment Alex got down on one knee, their wedding day and when the twins were born. Everything in Alex's life was perfect, everything went to plan and something in her knew it was time to let go. Within seconds Alex collapsed to the floor and Piper jumped out of her chair and dived onto the floor. Everyone started screaming and crying. Piper held Alex looking into her eyes, everyone was just background right now "Baby, please don't go. I know, the doctor rang 2 months ago about your Cancer, I was trying to be strong for the both of us baby" Tears fell from Piper's eyes "It's time for me to go now baby" Alex coughed up blood "It's time for you to be brave, can you be brave for me?" Alex said in a struggling voice "I can't be strong without you Al" More tears were falling down her eyes "You have to be strong baby, I love you Piper Elizabeth Vause, I will always love you, don't forget that love is pain and love sometimes needs to let go. I can't live forever but you can carry on my name, Never forget me, Pipes. Move on, find someone you can give your love to because your love taught me that if you love something you can fight as long as you want and sometimes you will get what you want, let me go" Tears fell from Alex's eyes while she was coughing up even more blood now "Please don't leave me" Piper held Alex's body close sobbing her heart out. Alex reached into her pocked with whatever strength she had left and pulled out her letter for Piper "Its time for you to read this and Never forget me" Alex gave Piper a kiss and was struggling to breath even more now. Piper took the letter off Alex and herd her close to her body "Please don't leave me, not now" With that Alex took took her last breath and Piper could feel Alex's spirit leave her body. Piper screamed the house down while holding Alex. Piper was screaming and crying while she held her wife in her arms. The ambulance arrived and checked Alex over and said that sadly she pasted away. This made Piper scream even more now, Piper sat their holding Alex close to her body crying. Piper didn't want to let her go when they arrived to take her body away. Piper try to fight off everyone that came close to Alex's body. Cal had to call the police to help him get Piper off Alex. Finally they pulled Piper away from Alex's lifeless body "I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU MRS VAUSE" Piper shouted to Alex's body. Piper ran up stairs and locked her door. Piper slid down the door and opened Alex letter with tears rolling down her face.

_**"**__**To my darling wife, I can't believe this day has came when I am no longer in your arms, they probably have just taken me away and you have locked yourself in our room and you are crying, but you don't have to lock yourself away from everyone, they are here to help you baby. I'm sorry that I had to go but I need you to know that I love you so much and I am always with you pipes, no matter where you are. I am always with you Pipes, Now I want you to search a song for me, its called ''Chord Overstreet - Hold On'' (I would listen to this song while reading this letter from Alex) Every time you feel alone or like you feel like you are breaking then listen to this song and I will forever be with you. I want you to remember that time we met again in the club, that time I knew that you still loved me, even after 10 years apart, I just wish we didn't miss them 10 years we were apart. I know you probably hate me for not telling you about the Cancer but I just wanted to protect you from all the hurt, I know that you are probably broken right now but I know that you can get through this without me. You done it for 10 years so I know that you can do it now. I love you Piper, so its time to move on again. With or without me, I know that you are the strongest woman I know, I know you can let me go because soon we will be together again, holding each other by the hand, holding each other like it was the first time we fell in love. Come back home when you're ready. I love you"**_

Tears were falling down Pipes eyes, Piper knew she couldn't do it without Alex, she was ready to go home, to go with Piper forever. Piper couldn't go through what she went through 10 years ago because Piper never really go over Alex leaving, she would cry, cut and drink every single night for 10 years until she met Alex again in the club. It was time for Piper to be with her one true love forever now. With that Piper picked up the pills and the bottle of vodka. Piper started taking the pills and drinking the vodka. Piper planned this day the moment she found out Alex had cancer. Piper swallowed the 33rd pill now and drank the last sip of vodka. Piper laid down on the bed, she wasn't feeling right. Piper knew she was dying, the pills were doing what they were meant to be doing, Piper knew she had to go home. "I'm coming home baby.." With that Piper closed her eyes and James Arthur - Say you won't let go started playing. Everything started to flash back, the way she felt when she seen Alex again in the club, the day they got married and the moment she gave birth to their twins. When Piper opened her eyes again, she was wearing that tight dress again, she walked forward and a tall, dark hair woman wearing a leather jacket and dr martins came walking towards Piper "I'm so inlove with you, I hope you know that, No matter what now, we are young again and together forever, nothing can take this part." Piper and Alex started kissing holding each other walking into the light to their happily ever after.

**THE END**

**ANDDDDD… that includes this story! How did everyone like the ending? I have been thinking of this ending since the first chapter! Even though Alex had to go, Piper couldn't be without her one true love, they are forever together now. Nothing can tear them apart. I really hope you enjoyed this story but sadly it had to come to a end. After season 7 it really pissed me off because I would of wrote such a better ending for Vauseman! A ending that they deserved! I just want to thank everyone for the awesome feed back everyone has gave me for this story. I am currently starting a new fanfic which includes Luisa and Rose from Jane the Virgin. I really hope you guys read that story too! Thank you for the 8k+ reads to this story! You guys are the reason I still write! Much love, Rose **


End file.
